Mission 1: Prepare
by dustori
Summary: Part 1 of 3 Max is being trained, but not by Manticore but by Sandeman. He is preparing her for what is to come and is doing it by any means necessary. Even recruiting Lydecker to help and from another transgenic, Alec.
1. Prologue

Summary: Max is raised by Sandeman to prepare her for an unknown cause. He is recruiting anyone to help prepare her, even asking Lydecker for help. (The estimated chapters for this story is ten, fifteen tops if I run over. So you could say anything between 10-15 if I go over.)

AN: I know not much of a summary but this story has been in my head for a while now and I just had to put it up. I have lot of ideas for this story which is why I'm making it a three parter. It may be more but so far only three parts I thought of. Also a lot of the story plots from the tv-series is changed in here so that is why I'm putting it an AU. It's probably not one but you know just in case.

AN: Also I would have to say that I will finish up my other stories too. I know some of you guys are waiting and tired of the wait but I promise you it won't be long. I just have a lot of stories in mind (just check my profile) and they are just getting in the way. So thoses who are waiting for _My Friend, My Enemy, Caged and Matched, and Sakura Gets Macho_ just hang in there. I will be updating on those soon.

AN: Anyway, this is sort of long then I'm use to and a little different then anything I have written before. It new for me, yeah but I wanted to try something different. This begins with Lydecker but the rest of the chapters are going to center on Max. Oh and if anyone want to know, Alec is in here too. I can't write a Dark Angel fanfics without Alec in it. Anyway, I hope it won't be boring for you. Starting a story is always my downfall, besides by grammar. I just hope you give it a chance. Like I said earlier, I have lots of ideas for this fanfics.

Enjoy

* * *

Lydecker sat at his desk in his office looking at his computer screen. The screen was showing a list of numbers, an estimate of ten, and only one number in particular was highlighted. He rubbed the bridge of his nose as he stared at the highlighted number on the screen and placed his finger over the delete button. This deletion could change a lot of lives, including his own but what are the chances of someone finding out. The subject of this number would be long gone and would no longer exist by the time someone found out, so there was nothing to worry about except for this deletion. He'll be losing a soldier, an X5 at that, but this one was special. The one who wanted her out said so. Yeah a girl, a baby girl was special then all the other X5s like her and this guy, Sandeman wanted her out of the hands of Manticore. Losing all the necessary training a soldier such as herself was suppose to grow up to be. But Sandeman had a plan for her. He told him, himself.

_A black SUV pulled up in a dark alley next to an old factory, deserted for years to only have hobos and growing mold to live in it. The door opened and Lydecker stepped out of the freezing air of December. He rubbed his hands together and breathed some warm puff of breath in it to get his hands warm. A black Sedan ache it way around the corner to drive slowly into the alleyway. Lydecker watched as it came to a stop and the driver got out opening the back door. A mid-aged man in a black suit stepped out with a cane in hands and made his way over to Lydecker._

"_What's the meaning of this, Sandeman?" Lydecker simply asked._

"_I need you to do something for me. I need you to steal a baby from Manticore. But I need you to do it under wraps." Sandeman said profoundly. _

"_May I ask why you want this baby out of Manticore?"_

"_She is special."_

"_Aren't they all," Lydecker stated more then asked._

"_She is different. Different then all the rest and I want her well being with me then with Manticore."_

"_How special are we talking here, Sandeman?"_

"_The survival and protection of man kind, kind of special, Deck. I will need to train her further then what Manticore can."_

"_And what can you teach her that Manticore can't?" Lydecker asked curiously._

_The only answer Lydecker received was a smile from the man. Sandeman held out a manila folder and handed it over to Lydecker, walking back to the car after the exchange. He turned back to Lydecker right before he got into his car._

"_That's the file on who I want you to steal for me. Do this Lydecker and there may be more use for you later on." After that, Sandeman got into the car and the Sedan drove away._

But there were other reasons why he was debating this deletion, personal reasons. The baby girl was of importance to him too being that she was designed with some DNA of his dead wife. It would be like losing his wife again, losing someone who could very well be considered his daughter. Not able to watch her under his watchful eyes would be devastating for him. But considering Sandeman's words, just what was a threat to mankind? Isn't what they were doing in Manticore was for the survival of the world, why was she the only one who could do that? _Just what are you pulling Sandeman?_ Lydecker thought, rubbing his hands over his face and through his slightly grey blonde hair. Once again his finger hovers over the button.

_No one would know. She could always be replaced._

With a long pause and with one quick downward movement of his finger, the highlighted number disappeared.

_I hope I did the right thing._ Lydecker thought, leaning back in his chair.

…….

Two months has passed and the next batch of X5 was to be born. All surrogate mothers were hauled into Manticore, known as a hospital to the mothers, to extract the new editions for Manticore. All but one and she was the carrier of what Sandeman was waiting for. She was brought in by ambulance when she went into labor and taken to a small clinic. Medical officials surround her and prep her for the delivery. One person, uniformed in blue scrubs and a face masked, observed the commotion in front of him. He watched as they placed her on the table, placing her feet in stirrups and putting an IV in her. Soon machines joined in the mix and beeping from the EKG was heard from the doctor giving orders. All eyes were focus on the woman. The man watched as the doctor instructs the young woman to push and nurses around them assisted them both. This lasted only when the sound of a baby crying from under the sheets over the woman's legs were heard. The man away from the action could see from his point of view that the bloody baby girl was healthy and stable as the nurses cleaned and measured her. Once they were done, they wrapped her in the clinics issued blanket and handed her over in the arms of the waiting scrub man.

"Wait. Wait where are you taking my baby," the young woman voiced, seeing her baby girl being taken from the room. "Please, I want to see my baby. MAX!"

But her pleading fell on deaf ears as the man continue out the door. Standing outside the door stood a man in his mid-thirties with a lab coat on with the name Dr. Michaels on it was waiting patiently against the walls. When the door opened, he stood erect and the man in scrubs carrying the baby, who was now falling asleep, walked fully out the door.

"There's a black van parked outside, sir. The driver is asking for you… and the baby," Dr. Michaels said looking towards the baby girl.

"Good. You know what to do," the man in scrubs said behind the mask.

"Yes sir."

Dr. Michaels pulled out a syringe from his pocket filled with clear liquid. He taped the barrel and pushed up the plunger to release the liquid of its air bubbles and head inside the room where the young woman could be heard still screaming for her baby. The man in scrubs walked outside with the sleeping baby in hands and in front of the building where indeed a van was parked. Two men stood in front of it with their hands behind their backs and waited tolerantly for the man to come over.

"Were you sent by Sandeman?" He asked.

The two men said nothing. One of them reached up and taps the side of the van and the back doors opened. A woman in scrubs herself jumped out and walked over to take the baby from the man's hands. Finally released from the infant, the man pulled down his mask to reveal Lydecker. Both men next to the van went their separate ways, with one heading behind the van to close the door after the woman stepped back in with the baby and headed to the other side of the van and the other man headed up front to get behind the wheel. Once they both were secured in their seats, the driver rolled down his window and turned to Lydecker.

"This is for you," he simply said.

Lydecker walked over to the van and grabbed the small envelope from him. The van was pulling out of the parking lot and on the main road before Lydecker had the envelope opened. In it were two papers. One was the main letter and the other was a plain white piece of paper with seven series of number on it. With the numbers was a name: _Sandeman._ He stuffed the paper with the number on it back in the envelope for safe keeping and turned his attention to the letter. He read the small letter inside carefully.

_Dear Lydecker,_

_I hope everything went according to plan getting the baby girl out safely, and that there were no problems for you. I should assume by now that the van I sent over to the appointed destination has reached you and is now on it's way back to me with our precious little one. And by now you are reading my letter. As you must know I am a scientist and know nothing of war tactics and fighting. This girl is going to need someone of your specialties to train her. I want you to be that person. I understand your time and patience is needed at Manticore but my pupil is of most importance. With out this training, then I am afraid she won't last without any knowledge of protecting herself and other lives around her. If you do decide to help me, we again are going to have to do this secretly. No one is to know about this training or about her, as I'm sure you did all that needs to be done to rid our little one of her existence. I am giving you five years tops for your decision. Five years is more then enough to decide and it give my little one time to grow and wait for your arrival to train her. Do know since I am giving you five years to come up with an answer, I am not a patient man. I would like to expect your answer sooner then later. Still the little one will have to wait to grow to be train. I know you may have questions about why I am doing this, but I am afraid that none of your questions can be answered. At least not now, but in due time they will. Only I and a couple of others know what I am doing here. And although I trust you to train her, that doesn't mean I trust you, well not yet at least. I am taking a huge risk involving you now, for your sake and mine. But you're the only one I can get in such short notice. But your action now has been much promising and you're slowly but surely making it on my list. Until I hear from you with your answer, only then will you know where my hide-out is. I hope I can rely on you Deck, for the future of mankind depends on it._

_Until then,_

_Sandeman_

Lydecker stuffed the letter in his scrub's pants pocket and headed back inside the clinic. He came just in time to see Dr. Michaels and the two nurses from the delivery room come out with the young woman, who looked to be sleeping now. Dr. Michaels walked ahead of them and met halfway down the hall to meet Lydecker.

"The doctors got her stabled and are moving her to the facility just like the other surrogate mothers. From there they'll monitor her and once she's well enough they'll start the process." Dr. Michaels stated.

"Good, it's what I like to hear." Lydecker said looking at the sleeping woman turning the corner and disappeared.

"If you don't mind me asking sir but what happened to the baby? I know you want this to be top secret but shouldn't she be going to Manticore? She's one of Manticore's top creations."

"I do mind Dr. Michaels and all you need to know is that all nine babies were born healthy and ready for Manticore. There wasn't a tenth one. It never existed, it died. And must I remind you that if any of this should come out, I holding you responsible. You wouldn't want that to happen do you Dr. Michaels?"

The doctor shook his head cautiously and Lydecker nod before leaving himself.

…..

It's been a year since the extraction of the baby girl and Lydecker was on edge. It was about three months ago that the Manticore of Wyoming received its new director and she was a piece of work. Renfro was her name and she played no games. She was strict and uptight. Bossy and do her job to the utmost of prescience and skill. But most of all she was a bitch. Everybody hates her, including him but he has to give the woman some credits. Because her well train eye, she found out about the missing X5, Sandeman's baby girl. Though she didn't found out what really happen to the X5, she did found out about the data sheet of every recorded Manticore creations being created and found the missing link. Somehow it didn't match up with the data sheet printed out two years ago to the one printed out the year after. How could he be so stupid? Manticore was an elite top secret government facility. Everything was checked twice to make sure nothing get screwed up. And how could he forgot that? And for him, it was very simple. He had other things on his mind to think about than the other list. Like for instances, trying to figure out how to get a very important girl from Manticore. He may have deleted her from the computer mainframe and from Manticore itself but not of the other list. Renfro was on his case for that until he had to explain to her that the tenth baby was dead on delivery. A simple loss was all that it was. She took it as the answer it was but she answered with the need of more X's. She didn't care about the loss she only cared about the greed of having more and having them trained and controlled. Since that incident was over, he could focus on getting ready to train these new series of X5s, but his mind kept wondering back to the baby girl. Did she get her barcode, was she showing signs of enhancement beyond human, was she still alive. These thoughts plague him everyday and every time he looks at one of the toddlers of the X5s group, he thinks he can picture her. Of her baby self of course. When he was home, he looks over the letter he received from Sandeman and the phone number. Just what was stopping him from taken Sandeman up on his offer? He could do it. He was only really responsible supervising other officers of their training with the new Xs and maybe his own twelve when they come of age. It would give him an excuse to see her. To see how she turned out, to see how she fair to the ones being trained at Manticore. Again only would their training start when they turn five but they are slowly being taught simple military tactics and commands. But how was he to teach her and his prospective twelve? Would he be able to do it? Not to mention that his life was on the line here. If anyone finds out that he was part of an extraction of a baby X5, then his life was over. But then again, no one would found out because all that knows about the extraction wouldn't dare undermine his authority on the matter. And to top it all off, just what was Sandeman planning and what did he knew that would put mankind in jeopardy? He wouldn't know if he didn't do this. Maybe he could snoop around while training her, find some answer on his own. Plus, the need to really see her. Making up his mind, he pulled out the letter from his side drawer from his desk and dumped the contains on his desk top. Picking up the piece of paper with the number on it, he dialed the number and waited. It wasn't until three rings did someone picked up.

"Hello Deck, I was wondering when you would call," said the voice of Sandeman on the other end. Lydecker frowned, puzzled to know how he knew it was him. "I have many friends, decks." Sandeman answered and to Lydecker, almost reading his mind. "What can I do for you?"

"It's about your offer. Does it still stand?"

"Well surely you should know the answer to that question Lydecker. The question is can I trust you?"

There was a great paused before Lydecker gave his answer.

"Yes, yes you can trust me."

"Good. Expect to receive an email from me within four years from now. We'll be waiting. Oh and Deck, don't disappoint me."

The line went dead on the other end and Lydecker hung up. He was in. Only four years to wait.

……

Four years later

"All of them are doing exceptional well. Their vitals are normal and they are all showing sign of genetic enhancement surpass those of regular human," stated a doctor with his clipboard in hand.

The doctor, Renfro and Lydecker were standing behind a two-way mirror, observing the five through six year olds in the next room. They were all sitting in rows of tables looking at the screen, projecting Manticore's mantra: _Duty, Discipline, and Mission_. Though they only begun training two weeks ago, this was a start of many lesson soon to follow.

"How soon will they be able to start the basic training," Renfro asked when the projector cut off and an officer stepping into the room with the X5s to escort them out.

"Well at this age it would be best to start them off on physical exercises and combat training, just to see how they fair," Lydecker answered.

"They're created to be soldier, Decks I thought waiting was a problem." Renfro said leaving out the door with the two men following her.

"True but we want to take our time with them. They're our first success and rushing things with them would only be half teaching them."

"But yet we created them to be well designed soldiers to think quickly and move fast. I don't want to hear taking it easy with them. They are not regular five and six year olds. I want to hear results and I want to see it by two weeks, or I can find someone else for the job." Renfro said stopping to look at the men.

"Yes, ma'am," Lydecker and the doctor said in unison.

Renfro left the men with a nod and disappeared around a corner.

"I guess I can go and see can I up the speed to their cardio exercises," the doctor said out loud, more to himself then to the man standing beside him.

Lydecker was by himself in the now empty hallway, rubbing his tired eyes. The sound of a whistle woke him up and followed the sound until he was standing outside the door and the training room. The X5s series were doing their routine combat training with the officer blowing his whistle to signal for them to change positions. Kick, block, punch, back again, and change it up. The same moves over and over again. He walked further in the room, where, more in the back row, could he see his squad of twelve. They were focus and determined but yet so innocence on the outside. You wouldn't think they were enhanced being if it wasn't for their buzz cut, grey shirt and pants, and most of all barcodes. These were future soldiers to be. Thinking he might as well start on upgrading the X5s training, he left the room to go to his office.

He plopped down in his chair tiredly and grabbed at a couple of papers that had scheduled training on them. A beeping noises coming from his computer caught his attention and he looked up curiously. In the middle of his computer screen was a white box resembling an envelope, indicating he had mail. Reaching over for his mouse, he clicked the envelope and it opened to show a message, an address to be exact.

_Cabin #412, Dell, Wyoming_

Behind the address was a number and it was counting down from five, four, three, two, one, and the email blink off. Lydecker tried to bring it back up but it was no use. The email was gone. _Who would send me…Sandeman_? Lydecker thought and he quickly, with the address still fresh in his mind, wrote it down on a piece of paper. Four years, four years have gone and had passed and so quick too. He nearly forgot about his deal with Sandeman to train the girl, the now five year old. He could feel a little excitement growing inside of him. Once he's off duty, he'd go over to see her.

……

It wasn't much of a drive but it was pretty far from Gillette, Wyoming. Mainly back roads into forests and small road side towns but that was it. He looked up the address on the map and circled the area to where Dell, Wyoming was. Like the many towns he passed, Dell wasn't any different. Driving through it was like a deserted abandon town with little bars and convenient stores. Driving further were more forests. It wasn't until Lydecker almost reached the Leaving Dell sign did he see the dirt road he was suppose to turn off at. His SUV easily rode the less traveled road deep into the forest until a sign mentioning Dell's rental cabins indicated he was getting close. The road was starting to widen as he near the cabins but a set of rope and chain end his driving. On the rope was a sign that said closed in big white letters but also a white envelope hung on about an inch away from it. Turning off his car and opening the door, he stepped out to grab the envelope.

_Come in_

Was all it said and Lydecker looked ahead to see that the cabins were only about a hundred yards away. Going back to his car, he opened the back door and grabbed a small backpack and swings it over his shoulder. Dunking under the chains and ropes, he prepared for the long walk.

Making it the cabins, like the town the area seem deserted. Most of the cabins grew vines over them and mold and others were falling apart. Only one cabin caught his attention and it was the one that looked sort of descent. Though vines grew on it, it looked as though someone has been working on it to keep it in shape. Lydecker followed the gravel path leading up to the well built cabin. Movement through the windows caught his attention and he stopped in his track to notice two small dark figures looking through the window, behind tan looking curtains. Lydecker begin to move again and the two figures were gone. Almost reaching the steps, a clicking noise was heard and then the sound of someone's voice came on, onto the speaker.

"Hold it right there," said the voice. Yet it sound so familiar to Lydecker. "Drop the pack and open your jacket." Doing as he was told, Lydecker dropped his pack and opened his jacket to show he was clean of any items except for the black leather jacket and black pants with a brown shirt. "Leave your things where they are, you may enter."

Making his way up the stairs, he opened the door and before he could set foot inside the door, he was grabbed from behind and pushed inside. The person behind him held his arms behind his back and quickly pats him down from top to bottom. Lydecker tried to struggle to get free but the person had a tight grip on him.

"Try not to struggle so much Decks, it just a quick search," the voice of Sandeman said from around the corner.

Lydecker looked up just in time to see Sandeman and one of the guys he seen standing by the van a year ago walking from the corner to join him in the room. The other man, who gave him the letter, came around him and stood next to his partner beside Sandeman.

"You'll have to excuse my men for being antisocial but I need to make sure you wasn't wired or anything to put us in jeopardy."

"I thought you trust me," Lydecker questioned while straining up his jacket back on his shoulder.

"Yes, I do but it's just a precaution to take for safety measures." Lydecker nod in understanding. "Please follow me." Sandeman waved him over into the next room, where a table set with two chairs set at both ends. Following Sandeman lead, they both sat down in the chairs.

"You must be thirsty from your long walk here, care for a drink?"

"Sure. Do you have any whiskey?"

One of the men left the room to come back with two small glassed of brown liquid set in ice. Lydecker to a small sip and let the liquid burn and cool his parch throat. He set the glass down once he was through with it and looked at the man before him. Sandeman had a smile on his face while holding and swirling his glass around before taking a sip.

"So how do we do this," Lydecker asked, breaking the silent they were in.

"You mean how you do this. You're the expert here, how do you train an X5?"

"Well it depends. On her capabilities, how is she? Is she showing any signs of being genetically enhance, do she have any defects?"

"She's certainly healthy and yes she have all the signs of enhance being."

"Can I see her?"

"First tell me how you'll being her training." Sandeman said leaning up against the table.

"Well, she'll need to be discipline; mind set as a soldier and understands the full intent of her abilities. I will have to mold her…"

"She has already been molded Donald." Sandeman interrupted. "Her mind set and everything is perfectly well. She is not one of your kids to be some brainless drone to just follow orders. Here she is a simple five year old girl with a mind of a child. You're to only teach her how to survive."

"True but if what you said is true and she is the protector of mankind then she will have to learn to kill to protect and survive when the time comes."

"Correct, when the times come but right now she is just a child. Learning to kill will come later when she is old enough to understand why to kill. This isn't the time. I want you to solely train her physically for now and later on we'll talk about her mind stage."

Lydecker looked away to think about what Sandeman was offering him to do. _Her training would be different then the ones from Manticore. She'll be behind and there's no telling when her role as the protector will come into play. If he wants me to train her then it should be my way._

"Don't tell me you're having second thoughts Donald." _Since when did we come to first name bases_, Lydecker thought.

"No. Fine I'll teach her the basics. It would help me if you tell be what we are in danger of so then I can prepare efficiently."

"Soon Decks but for now we take it slowly, but please continue."

"Well, first combat training. We'll start her off with some basic move and then gradually work our way up. More importantly, I need to see what she is capably of, her stamina, speed, strength, and mind. After that the other stuff should come easy."

"I see," was all Sandeman said.

"I will need equipment for her training. Do you have any or do I have to…"

"I'll give you what you need. Just make a list and I'll have it for you."

Lydecker nod his head and in the process caught something from the corner of his eyes. Looking to his left to where the room he left from stood someone hiding behind the corner. A small shoulder and brown hair was all he could see from the person but Lydecker know that the person was too tall to be the five year old girl. Sandeman must of saw this and smiled.

"Oh how can I forget, my sons. Joshua, Issac, please come out and meets the new addition to our squad."

The figure was hesitating at first but with another call from his father, the young boy round the corner along with another one with dark hair. They both had their head down with their long hair covering their faces. The two young boys made it to their father side and stood their.

"Don't be shy. Joshua, Issac, introduce your selves." Sandeman encouraged.

The taller one, with brown hair slowly lifts his head up to reveal a child with some distinctive features. He has canine features only to his nose and upper lip. He ducked his head back down when Lydecker was staring.

"Li…like to me…meet you. My name is Joshua. A…and this," he pointed to his brother, who stood on the other side of their father. "Is my brother, Issac."

Lydecker looked over at the shorter one by an inch to see a little behind the wall of hair that he too sure the features of a dog too. The oldest looked to be ten years old and the smallest one looked to be nine years old by Lydecker standards as he looked them over. It wasn't like he hadn't seen people of Joshua and Issac kind before but it was surprising to see that Sandeman would experiment on his kids and keep them with him.

"Like to meet you Joshua and Issac," Lydecker said still amazed by their features.

"They were my first experiment before I worked with Manticore. But since I left I couldn't leave them in their possible hands. I mean they are my boys and I love them." Lydecker just nodded. "Anyway, we have one more introduction to be made," Sandeman stood.

Lydecker stood from his chair and followed Sandeman and his two sons out the door with the two men behind them. They walked around the cabin to the back where a huge lake surrounded by trees stood and by the pond were a dock and one small boat floated. On the dock sat a small girl with raven hair the length of her shoulder sat reading a book. Her hair flowed around her face as they moved closer towards the dock. Joshua ran ahead with Issac behind him and ran onto the dock to get her attention. They blocked Lydecker view of her looking up to see who had come to join her on the dock but he did catch the color of her skin when she stood to jump in Joshua's arm and he swung her around, soft caramel skin with small black lines of her barcode on her neck as her hair fell over her right shoulder once Joshua stopped swinging her around..

"She grew to love my boys. She didn't fear them when she saw them. And they just love to play together." Sandeman smiled as if caught in a memory. Shaking his head, he focused back on the three making their way over to the men standing by a tree. Joshua put her down to walk on her own and she cut out running towards them.

"Father," she screamed with a smile on her face.

Lydecker finally got a full peek of her face. Nice rounds face with dark brown doe eyes and full lips. She was beautiful but that was what they were design to be, but she was beautiful point. Lydecker couldn't help but see his dead wife a little in her and when she yelled father, he felt like what-if. All that soon vanished from his mind when she jumped into the welcoming arms of Sandeman.

"Father I finished the book you gave me,' her little voice said after Sandeman put her down.

"That nice and you can tell me all about it later but right now I have someone for you to meet."

Her small eyes followed Sandeman's line of direction and focused on Lydecker. He smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Is he here to help train me," she asked.

"Why don't you ask him," Sandeman said looking towards Lydecker.

Her eyes burrowing into Lydecker as to ask by eye contact to get the message through, and Lydecker smiled widen at the way she tries to read him once her eyes moved to look him up and down.

"Yes, I'm here to train you." Lydecker said getting down on one knee to get down to her level. He can't help but see some of the resemblance.

The smile on her face grew and she took one step towards him to give him a hug. Lydecker slowly lift his arms to return her hug, wrapping his arms around her small body.

"She's a hugger," Sandeman smile with a chuckle.

He released the hug and let her back up and stand there before them as the innocent five years old she is. A surprising looked crossed her face and she quickly turned back to Sandeman.

"Does this mean I will get a name now father? Like Joshua and Issac, does it?" She starts to jump up and down in excitement at the thought of her being given a name. Sandeman looked to the now standing man and looked back to the smiling little girl.

"I don't know do you have anything in mind?"

"No, you promised me you'll name me," she said frowning.

"I don't know how about we let Lydecker name you."

Lydecker looked to Sandeman out of surprise and then to the little girl waiting in front of them. He never really gave one of his kids' names before, only numbers. And telling from her barcode and from the number he deleted five years ago, her number would have been 452. But she wasn't looking for a number; she's looking for a name like him, her father and Joshua and Issac. But why is Sandeman letting him name her and not himself? Lydecker looked to Sandeman again and there he knew. Sandeman is a scientist of course and taught Manticore all it knows. To know about her and her DNA wouldn't surpass him, especially if she is his chosen one to protect mankind. He knew. And for that Lydecker was grateful. But the problem was what he could name her. A memory from five years ago popped up in his head. The surrogate mother who gave birth to 452, she yelled something when he was taken her child away. _MAX_. She yelled out Max. He could call her Max since in a way the surrogate did carried and provide for her, and it would be a shame to not give her the name she wanted her prospective baby to be.

"Max. Your name could be Max." Lydecker voiced.

Both Sandeman and the little girl mouth the name to get a feel for it. Everyone looked to the five years old and saw the biggest smile ever on her face.

"I like it. My name is Max."

She left the two men to observe her get the feel of calling herself Max until she ran into Joshua and they started to play.

"Good job Deck, you made one little girl happy. Now if you don't mind, we should get back to business. We have to work out a schedule for her training."

Lydecker and Sandeman left the two men with the kids as they play and head inside to discuss preparing Max.

* * *

Here is what you can expect in later chapter of Mission 1: Prepare

Max's training is to commence

Someone is joining her in training

Someone get a taste of jealousy

Manticore ruins everything

* * *

AN: So what did you think? Do I have your attention? Are you willing to give it a chance until the ending or until the next part. I really hope you'll let be continue and see what I have planned for Max in the next two parts. A lot of interesting stuff. Well, that's my opinion but hey. So please review and let me know should I continue or not.


	2. Prepare 1

AN: Sorry about the long late update, I've been caught up by my other story that I neglected this one and others. But I'm here now and have the story ready for you. I hope I didn't lose anyone.

AN: I also changed the summary to fit in with what the story is mainly about. I hope that it sound okay. In case the summary was cut short here it is again: _Max is being trained, but not by Manticore but by Sandeman. He is preparing her for what is to come and is doing it by any means necessary. Even recruiting Lydecker to help and form another transgenic, Alec._

AN: I know once you read the chapter, it may seems like it rushed but it's like that because I'm trying to hurry up and get Max a certain age, along with Alec. That is 9, Max and 10, Alec. So in this story, Max and Alec are younger. But don't worry, they will get older in the second part of this story, Mission 2. So if you want me to continue, you know what to do.

Enjoy

* * *

Four year later… 

Lydecker blew his whistle to command Max to switch positions. They were outside by the lake doing some training exercises where they practice everyday. The area was covered with training equipments and some inside for her, thanks to Sandeman and his trusted contacts. Max stood in the center of the big blue square mat on the ground in a fighting stance, waiting for the whistle to switch again. She had grown a little taller during the four years and her hair fell down to her shoulder blades now. But since her teaching with both Sandeman and Lydecker, she has matured from her five year old self. She has charisma for a nine year old, astuteness and compassion. She picked up on things fast just like what she was breed to do and through action, she showed off her uniqueness of a super being. Lydecker enjoyed watching her transformation and growth. He also like watching her determination through her eyes and training as he blew the whistle for her to change again.

Block

Whistle

Punch

Whistle

Kick

Whistle. Doing the routine over and over again until the whistle stopped.

"How am I doing," Max asked turning to face Lydecker.

He smiled at her as he stepped onto the mat with her and bend down to her level. He placed his hands on her shoulder and gave it a nice gentle squeeze.

"You're doing great, like always. You are truly getting stronger."

A smile spread across Max's face as Lydecker stood erect again, his bones popping as he did so. The years were slowly catching up with him and the strain of his two jobs left evident behind of how stressful they were. The bags under his eyes, the extra gray in his hair, the winkles… yes time flew so quickly for him. Max voice brought him out of his musing and he looked at the young girl before him, looking around the lake.

"What else can I do?" She asked impatiently. "I feel as though I can take on anything." She said looking around her surrounding.

"You're done for today." Lydecker answered.

"Aww but I'm not tired." She turned fast to face him.

He had to laugh at the pout that crossed her face, but understand since her high stamina would allow her to continue on for days.

"I understand but it's time for you to train with Sandeman. He'll fire me if I run over his time."

"I'm sure he'll understand."

Lydecker shook his head which only increase the pout on Max's face.

"Maybe after your time with Sandeman, I'm sure Joshua or Issac would love to help you practice."

"Uh," was her only answer.

He smiled and put his hand on her back to push her forward to head inside. They walked quietly towards the cabin until Max looked up toward Lydecker with a frown on her face.

"How come you never talk about Manticore?"

Lydecker stopped in his track and looked down at Max. She was curious. It was written all over her face for him to see it plain and all.

"Why do you ask?"

And he had to ask that because it too caught his attention why she wanted to know. He tried to keep that part of her life away from her. The place where she would have grown up and become the prefect soldier she was meant to become. The place that would have change the person she was today and he didn't want that to happen. Max, who he considered his daughter, would be free from that world, living like a normal kid her age. But he knew he couldn't keep it away from her too long. She would have found out eventually but he wasn't expecting this soon.

"Well, father told me there were others like me, Joshua and Issac in a place called Manticore. He said that you still work there but I never heard you talk about it, why not?"

And he was render speechless. Lose in thought on how to answer the question. While he pondered it he didn't see the curiosity change to longing on Max's face. It was a deep need for her to know. A voice up ahead caused both of them to stop in their thoughts and turn to the person in front of them. Sandeman looked up at them with a smile on his face with his hands behind his back.

"You are late," he said, his smile not even faltering.

"Only by a minute," Max answered.

"Yes but it is important that we stick to the time that we are schedule. Just that one minute could have put a damper in your training with me."

"I'm sorry," Max said with her head down.

"It's quite alright, just see it doesn't happen again." Sandeman said walking up to them. "Max, why don't you head inside, I have to talk to Decks alone for a minute."

Max nodded her head and ran towards the front to go inside. The two men watched her disappeared around the corner before they faced each other.

"You told her about Manticore," Lydecker asked first.

"And you didn't answer, that's good." Sandeman said moving to the side of Lydecker.

"How is that good? She is curious now."

"True but her questions will be answered soon enough but right now; she just has to be inquisitive. How is training going?"

"It's going well," Lydecker answered, noticing the quick change in subject. "But she still has a long way."

"Oh."

"She has mastered all the basic training I can give her. Her speed, her fighting style, her performance are all well but she still needs to have fluent knowledge of surveillance, tracking, weapon usage, and much more."

"Well get it done."

"It's not that easy. Her capabilities are far more advance then Joshua and Issac. Of course I can teach her tracking but your sons won't be much of a help if I use them. They'll most likely be easy targets for her. Not to mention upgrading her fighting skills which I must add, your sons still won't be much of a help either. She needs a challenge, and when I say challenge, someone of equal value or more." Lydecker watched as Sandeman thought over the information he had been given. "We could see can we hire someone with Special Forces background but that still won't help since she is an enhanced being."

"I don't care what you do just as long as she gets the training," Sandeman said with a hint of irritability in her voice.

Lydecker nodded his head until a beeping noise cease his movement. Moving his jacket out of the way to reach behind for his pager, he looked at it with a 911 number on it.

"What is it," Sandeman asked.

"It's an emergency at Manticore. It's probably nothing but I should go." Lydecker said returning his pager back on his belt and walking ahead to go to his truck parked far away. "I'll call once I can figure out what to do with Max's training."

"Okay," Sandeman replied watching Lydecker walking down the pathway leading to his truck.

Sandeman turned towards the cabin and head inside. Once inside, he could see Max sitting by the window looking out at the lake.

"Why did you stop him," she asked innocently. "I want to know about people like me, like Joshua and Issac."

"It is not time for you…"

"It not time, it's always not the time for me to know." She raised her voice. "If I'm supposed to protect them too, why can't I know? Why can't I go to Manticore?"

"You can't go to Manticore Max."

"Why not?"

"It's…you just can't. It's not a place for you, nor is it a place for your brothers."

"But, but I don't get it, then why are others like us there. If it is not a place for us how come they're there?"

Sandeman didn't say anything except reach out for her and pull her into a hug. Max returned the hug and leaned into her father embrace. Finally they both remove from the hug and Sandeman lead Max to his made shift office.

"Come on Max, let's begin your lesson."

……..

It was dark by time Lydecker reached Manticore. He rubbed his eyes and then pinched the bridges of his nose before moving his hand across his face. He was standing in the infirmary with a doctor by his side looking at the body on the table. A body of a nine year old transgenic lying on the table and what's worst about the dead body was that it was his. One of his unit kids, 417, dead in front of him and he's here to figure out why.

"Tell me about him," Lydecker finally voiced.

"Well, one of the training officers found him dead in the wood during a training exercise with your unit. The trainer said that he was lying down at the bottom of a steep hill where he was bleeding from his head. He was dead on sight when he found him."

"Was it his seizures that caused this," Lydecker asked looking over at the doctor who was looking through some papers.

"In the CAT Scan I did find some mild reading signifying he could have had a seizure during the time but…."

"What, what is it?" Lydecker asked getting impatient.

"Well, when the trainer and the other on sight trainers found 417 at the bottom of the hill, he wasn't alone."

Lydecker frowned at this news. He nodded his head to ask for the doctor to continue.

"The trainers found him with 494. 494 had blood on his hands and from what they told me, they think 494 might have killed 417."

Lydecker eyes widen at this information. 494 killing 417, _why would he kill 417_, Lydecker asked himself.

"Does Renfro know about this?"

"She does and she is on her way as we speak."

Lydecker let out a sigh and looked back at 417.

"Where is 494 now?"

"Last time I check, they put him in a holding cell waiting for further instruction to move him."

With a nod of his head, Lydecker was out the double doors of the infirmary and moving fast to section D where 494 was. When he finally made it, two guards were blocking the door where he suspected they were keeping 494. Looking through the window, he guessed right. 494 was sitting down in a chair, chained, behind a table. His hands set folded on the table and Lydecker could see the blood on them. Ordering the guards to move to let him through, he went inside to sit in the chair across from 494. The ten year old was sitting straight and looking forward at Lydecker. Decks looked closer at him and were amazed to see the boy perfect the mask of hiding what he felt at the moment. He was already the prefect soldier at such a young age.

"What happened 494," Lydecker ordered.

"I killed X5-417," 494 said looking Lydecker straight in the eyes.

"Why did you kill one of your own men?"

"He was weak sir. I had to extinguish the weak in order for us to prevail in our mission."

"It was a drill 494 not the real thing."

"You said always treat our drill as if it was real, 417 would have slowed of us down due to his…tremors. If I wouldn't have put him down, then he would have been caught by enemy soldiers and tortured to death. It's best to have gone out by your comrade's hands then the enemies, sir. You taught us that."

_Spoken like a real soldier,_ Lydecker thought. _Still, where have I gone wrong? Why kill 417 for that?_

"You didn't have to kill 417."

"I had to," 494 said and that was when his eyes faltered from Lydecker just for a second before they returned back to Lydecker.

He was lying. Just with that, 494 was lying, but for what. Why lie and over 417's death. He was about to ask another question but the door swung open and the two guards that were blocking the door walked in and unchained 494.

"What is the meaning of this?" Lydecker ordered.

"An order sir, we have to take 494 back to his barracks with his unit."

"By whose orders?"

"Renfro sir, she also wants to see you in her office immediately."

Lydecker let out a long sigh, watching the guards leading 494 to his barrack. He wished he had more time with 494 just to understand why he did what he did. 494 was always the good soldier, he and others trainers, never had any problems with him, but this changes it all. And now that Renfro knew, 494's punishment will go unnoticed. He made his way to Renfro's office and let himself in without knocking. Like expected, she was sitting in her chair behind her desk expecting his arrival.

"Renfro what is the meaning of this? I was talking to 494 when the guards took him away under your orders. You couldn't have waited until my meeting with him before hauling him out back to his unit."

"Have a seat Donald," Renfro answered with a smile.

A little upset that his questions weren't answered Lydecker took the seat across from her anyway but said nothing until he got his answers. Renfro stood up and walked to the side where a small bar stood with varies of drinks. She took one and poured two glasses, handing one to Lydecker before sitting again.

"What happened today with 494 was just a simple mistake," she finally answered.

"What?"

"It's a mistake Donald, nothing to worry about."

"But he killed someone from his unit."

"Yes and there will be a burial but right now we should be celebrating."

_What? Is this woman crazy_, Lydecker thought

"What for," he voiced out loud.

"Another success that is what it is for. Do you have any idea what this means? Just by 494 killing, that mean Manticore is doing its job in turning these kids into killing machines. They are capably of anything now and this is just the start of it after four years of intense training. Just imagine what another four years could bring us." She said finishing it with a sip of her drink. "Besides, you should be thankful that this happened Decks. You finally got rid of that defected one, and you didn't have to get your hands dirty."

Lydecker cling to his drink trying not to make himself noticeable of his anger. She been complaining about 417's condition the moment he first had a fall out. She never liked the idea of a defected X5 because they were suppose to be the elite of the bunch from Manticore. Getting rid of anything that would mess that up would be her pleasure. Now that 417 had been eliminated, there are no more problems.

"So what of 494 and my now dead soldier," Lydecker asked. It was the only thing he could say without saying what he truly wanted to say.

"We'll replace the dead one you lost. For 494, continue with his training as before."

"What if he decides to kill again?"

"Glad you ask because I got the solution to that problem," she said standing up. "Follow me."

Lydecker stood and followed Renfro out the door and down the corridor to section E where Psy-ops was positioned. When they arrived two technicians were standing on both side of the laser machine where an X2 was strapped to a chair with the laser going through his eye. He was screaming and struggling to get away from the invading light but his actions wasn't working.

"Psy-ops have come in handy with the X5 training in memory removal and retrieval practices but I thought about upgrading its purposes. With the failure of our earlier experiments with their unstable behavior with obedient why not enforce it in them." She stopped to let the information sink in before continuing. "What you are seeing now is the testing process of what is to be done. We are using the X2s as test subjects since, well, to put them in good use. So far we only have a 30/50 ratio after four months of it working but I'm sure with enough study and practices the new addition to Psy-ops will work out fine, right gentlemen," Renfro asked loud enough for the technicians to hear over the screaming. They nodded their understanding and she smiled triumph toward Lydecker. "That is why when it is ready and stable sufficiently, 494 would be the first X5 to try it out. I mean we can't have them thinking on their own like 494 did by feeling the need to eliminate his team because he think they were weak, now can we?"

"No ma'ma," Lydecker said still looking at the X2 resistant.

"Good, now if you'll excuse me, I have more celebrating to do."

Renfro walked out leaving Lydecker looking at the laser and the X2. He soon left after the screaming was beginning to be too much and walked to section B where the X5s were held. At one of the grey locker double doors, Lydecker looked through the window to see his unit gathered around 494 on his cot. He continued to watch them until they went their separate ways to their own cots and laid down. Remembering 417, Lydecker left to go fill out paper on behalf of 417's death and issue men to start digging a grave.

……..

Two weeks later

The sound of sirens going off in the dark sky now lit up with waving lights and activity from below surrounded Manticore. Also the sound of dogs barking and yelling join the mix with light as soldiers dressed in black scattered the snowy premiere in search of ten escapees who were now on the loose. The men in black searched frantically in hope of finding the ten before they could reach the fence leading to the outside world where they could escape completely. From a few yards away the ten escapees just split into five group of two heading in different directions. One group, two boys, 599 and 494, was heading eastward from Manticore and quietly. They conceal themselves behind fallen trees and hills from the waving lights and kept a watchful eye out for any sign of soldiers nearby. It wasn't until they were some feet away from the fence did they ran forward out of hiding. They jumped onto the fence when they made it and started to climb with 494 a little ahead. When they were near the top, a shot was heard and 599 fell off of the fence to the snowy ground. 494 turned around to see a soldier with a sting gun, in hand, pointing it at him and 599 lying motionless on the ground. The soldier was about to pull the trigger when it was knocked out of his hand by 599, getting up from his trick of playing like he was out cold. He gave the soldier a kick to the head and then the stomach until he was bent over and then he uppercut the soldier to knock him out. Another fire was heard and 599 ducked the fire of the sting gun only to look up to see two soldiers heading his way with three back up. 494 was about to jump off to help his partner fight off the soldiers but 599 stopped him.

"No go, I'll hold them off for you," 599 yelled after punching a soldier and then flipping him over his head.

"But you can't hold them off by yourself. Let me help," 494 replied.

"No you're still weak from earlier. You need to go ahead. I'll catch up with you; now go that is an order."

494 was hesitating to leave his brother fighting the soldiers but with another order from 599, 494 hurried up to cross over the fence and ran off with his feline speed. It wasn't until he reached a series of trees did he turned back to see if 599 made it over the fence. Zooming in with his eyes, he saw 599 lying on the ground with a group of soldiers and Lydecker standing over him. Lydecker looked up and ordered the men to take 599 away and 494 bowed his head, hating himself for what he must do. Leaving from behind the trees, 494 continued to run as far away from Manticore, never looking back again.

* * *

In the next chapter: 

Max will get another person to help her train but Lydecker is against the idea.

* * *

AN: So what do you think of it so far? I hope I still got your attention and would still want to read my story. Like I said before, I have lot of ideas for this story and its parters. So if you want to read them... should I say more. You know what to do. Also I'll try to update quicker so none of you would have to wait so long, and plus my other stories to have them finish too. So until next time, please read and review. Please and thank you. I really want you guys to enjoy what I have plan for this series. 


	3. Prepare 2

AN: Oh thank you so much for the reviews, I'm glad you guys are giving this story a chance. I'm really trying to make this AU work and come out the way I picture it in my head, but sometimes what I have in my head don't come out the way I want it to when I write it. I hope I made sense just then.

AN: Anyway, there are several questions you guys are asking me in your reviews that I would like to answer for you now. First one is about the alcohol Lydecker drank in the first chapter, whiskey, I think. I don't drank alcohol nor do I know anything about alcohol so therefore I only put down dranks I heard people drank or whatever. Second question is about Alec killing his brother, Jack, just because he is weak. Your answer will be answered later on in this parter or the next one, I haven't decided yet. Third and last, the question about if this is going to be a Max and Alec one. Yeah, it is but not a relationship one, at least not yet. So for all you MA fan, I can only say just be patient. I hope I answered all your questions, if not I'll have to get back to you.

I hope you like this new chapter I put up, ENJOY.

* * *

A week later 

"We shouldn't go out to far from home Issac. Father doesn't want us to. We'll be seen," Joshua said to his brother.

Joshua, Max, and Issac were outside picking up sticks for the fireplace to keep warm from the cold. The snow surrounded everything when it came falling down four weeks ago, covering everything in white wet crystals, therefore making their search for dry wood harder. The three kids wore black thick coats to keep warm from the freezing climate with Issac and Joshua both wearing hoods with theirs. Issac was leading the way four feet ahead of Max and Joshua putting more and more distance between them as he picked of speed.

"We're not going out to far, okay" Issac said sternly. "I know where we're going and besides, town isn't up this way it back that way," he stopped to point behind them. "…Miles and miles away so stop complaining."

Issac turned back in front and began to walk ahead again.

"Yeah but maybe…" Max started.

"What, what Max? You think you know where drier woods are, than be my guest, you take the lead."

"Issac calm down," Joshua stated annoyingly.

Issac had been in a bad mood ever since _Father_ suggested Max to go out to find woods with Joshua and Issac as her watchers. When instead, Max decided to play in the snow with Joshua along with her, Issac decided to take it upon himself to get them back on the real reason why they were out here in the first place.

"No, if she thinks she knows where they are then let her. I mean she know everything right? She is the precious one, right?"

"Issac stop it."

"Come on Max," the thirteen year old said standing in front of Max now. "You obviously had something to say, don't hold back now."

Max looked over at Joshua who was looking at his brother with an angry frown on his face. With her enhanced ears she could hear both of them emit a low growl from their throat. She wasn't scared; she couldn't be, not of her brother. She just doesn't understand why he was so mad.

"I just think we should head back. The snow has already covered everything even the woods and this little bit we found won't keep the fire going for long," she said pointing to the five pieces of woods in her hands and Joshua's. "Maybe Father…"

She wasn't able to finish her sentence due to Issac walking back toward the cabins. The two left standing watched Issac become a black speck in the snow until it disappeared. Max turned back to Joshua who was still looking at his receding brother's back shaking his head. When he finally turned to Max, he put on a smile and took her fire woods from her.

"Don't worry Max, Issac is just upset," he tried to comfort.

"Is he upset about me," she asked.

Joshua opened his mouth to answer but there was none. The truth was Isaac was indeed mad with Max. He noticed it about two years ago when he started distancing himself from her and stopped playing with them altogether. He can't say why…jealousy maybe. He could only presume that, because in a way he was feeling a little envious of Max also. She came into their lives nine years ago and they, Isaac and him, were pushed in the dark because to their father, she was the precious one, the soon to be savior of man-kind. Despite the fact that she was the center of their lives, he couldn't bring himself to hate her. She was another addition to this crusade his father was slowly forming and though there were many, she was different. Where others would stare or run away, she would smile and reach out to pull him for a hug or pull to come out to play with her. She wasn't afraid of him or his brother. He dealt with all that the moment he was born but she, when she first started to see or speak, would not show how scared she was of his appearance. And with that, they grew a bond. It was hard at first because he thought, he waited until she would run like everyone else but she didn't and he couldn't resist the feeling of feeling loved by someone else other then his family. He considered her as a sister after that. A sister he would forever more protect for himself and his father's orders and that was why he couldn't bring himself to say yes, Isaac was upset about her.

"No Max, he upset about something else. He's just taking it out on everyone."

Max just nod her head but still looked sadden about Isaac's action.

"Hey, I'll race you up that ridge up there," he pointed to a hill up ahead of them set between trees and fallen dead ones. "The loser has to do the other one's chores for a week."

A smile formed on Max's face at a thought of racing and not doing chores for a week. Even though she doesn't have much due to her training, not doing them still sounded great.

"On three, one…two…"

Joshua cut out running before the word three, putting him in the lead before Max realized it.

"Hey, hey Joshua you cheated." Max yelled running after him.

Since the ridge of the hill wasn't that far and Joshua had a head start, he made it to the top before Max was a foot away.

"You cheated Joshua, that doesn't count." Max bellowed but her protest fell on deaf ears.

Instead of celebrating his victory, Joshua was staring off in the forest from below.

"Joshua…," Max voiced seeing the shock expression on his face.

Looking down in his line of direction, Max could see the ground covered in white snow below them from the hill. The trees also covered setting the scene in an eerie white of nothing. Scanning the place some more to see what exactly caught Joshua's attention; she saw it but just barely. Underneath a leaning tree covered in snow laid a small form not moving.

Finally getting out of his daze he started to climb his way down to the figure.

"Do you think…?" Max couldn't finish her sentence. The fact of seeing someone dead was frightening.

"I don't know Max," Joshua answered back.

Max was right behind him when climbing down the hill but beside Joshua when they reached the figure together. Now close, they could see the shivering coming from the boy, who was thought dead, dressed in gray pair of shirt and pants, skin a little pale and flushed from the cold and puff coming from his parted lips. He was lying in a prone position on the ground with his right hand tuck under his head and the other one in front of him, turned on it side. Max dusted away the snow from his head and face and they could see his eyes were closed and the short dirty blonde hair cut. Looking over to his back that moved up and down with his breathing, Max could see the steady yet a little fast pace of his breathing.

"It's as if he is sleeping," she said touching his cheeks and feeling the freezing cold flesh.

"Max look," Joshua said shocked

Max looked over to where he pointed at the nape of the boy's neck. There in black lines was a barcode. Joshua reached over and ran his pointing finger over the marked skin and looked at his finger to see if he could see something but there was no residue on his finger. Max self-consciously reached the back of her neck, touching the black lines there.

"It's just like yours," Joshua said looking over at Max still with his finger up.

…………...

"I don't care how you do it just get them back now," Renfro said through the phone before slamming it back on the hook.

Lydecker was standing in line with three other officers in her office waiting to be briefed on the matter of the escapees. His escapees matter of fact and he just knew that he would get the full force of her anger. As if just noticing the four men in her office she stood and walked in front of her desk, leaning against it, with her arms crossed.

"What do you have for me," she said sternly.

No one spoke up first. Knowing the news was bad and didn't want to be the one to put more stress on the already stressed woman. But just standing here saying nothing wouldn't falter her anger any less so Lydecker spoke. Clearing his throat he began.

"We had our men split in the directions the escapees went off to and we're extending the search from there. My guess is that with their speed and training, they could have reached the next state in a day without sleep."

"Your guess," Renfro questioned. "I don't want to hear guesses Lydecker I want to hear I know and now. How hard is it to find nine kids with barcodes on the back of their necks wearing nothing but gray shirt and pants?"

"Pretty hard ma'am considering the X5s purpose was to blend in," one of the officer voiced.

Renfro sigh out of frustration and brought her hand to the bridges of her nose.

"I don't care how you do it, get more men if you have to, I want them back or you're all done, got it?"

"Yes ma'am," the four officers said in unison.

"You're all dismissed but Donald you stay."

The other three officers left leaving the two together in the office.

"There your unit Decks, you haven't noticed any sign of their rogue behavior?" She spoke with still a hint of resentment in her voice.

"No ma'am, beside the incident three weeks ago, I noticed none."

"Why would they do this? Why rebel against us and runaway?"

"Speaking honestly ma'am, I think it had to do with Jack's death. When he died, I guess they saw us as the enemy." Lydecker spoke.

"Jack…" Renfro said in disbelief. Lydecker, just realizing his mistake, put his head down. "Oh right, 417's name. I forgot that your unit gave each others names." She laughed.

"Yes ma'am, they did."

"What about 494, surely he didn't go along with this getaway attempt? He was one of our best soldiers." She said putting back on a serious face. "Do you think he could have organized this escape?"

Lydecker frowned at the woman's allegation. Seeing this, Renfro went on.

"I mean do you think 494 could have possibly plan on escaping himself but his unit went along with him?"

Lydecker frowned only growing deeper at this question. _Is there something she knows and is not telling me_, Lydecker thought.

"If that is so, 494 would have acted upon his CO or SIC's orders. Since the CO, 766, died before the escape, the SIC, 599, would have taking over. There was no way 494 could have orchestrate it. Why do you ask?"

"Why I asked Donald is because 494 is thinking on his own. At the age of five we noticed how persuasive he was and how good of a soldier he was. He was born to lead. My question is why you didn't put him in the position of a CO from the beginning." Renfro asked moving back to sit down in her chair.

"He may have qualities of a good commanding officer but he also had to learn team work as well. A leader must learn to work with his team then to just give orders. 494 had to learn that."

"Team work or not, I want him back."

"Yes ma'am"

"He's special to me, Decks. Could be the very one to change millions of lives, but I need him here to mold him into that very being." She said, saying it as if in a daze facing away from Lydecker.

"Ma'am…" Lydecker frowned.

"He was going to be my first specimen to try out our new Psy-Ops but since he isn't here, I guess 599 will have to take his place," she said turning around to face Lydecker. "You're dismissed."

With a nod, Lydecker left the office. Right when the door closed his pager went off. Pulling it from under his jacket, he read the emergency from Sandeman. _Max_ he thought leaving the facility to go to Dell, Wyoming.

…………...

The first thing he noticed was the feeling of warmth around him. It wasn't cold or stinging against his skin. The other thing he noticed was the smell. It wasn't the freezing wet smell of forestry like before but warm pine and smoke. Something else was lingering in the mix of smell that seemed familiar but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. The sound of something crackling caught his ears, fire perhaps, but he didn't remember making a fire or covering himself up in materials so soft and warm over him. He remembered the cold and running. The trembling and how tired he was, nothing of this nature. Then he remembered Manticore and thinking he must have got caught so he snapped his eyes open. Alec was in a building but not Manticore's. This building was made of woods and nails, not bricks and cements. A fireplace sat adjacent from him roaring a nice fire and from its side a walkway leading to another room where a table sat. He looked down at himself to see two brown and blue blankets on him and pecking out a black shirt, not the gray one from before. Pulling his hands out from under the blankets, he stared at the trembling hands in front of him, yet they weren't shaking from the cold. _My tremors_ he thought putting his hands back under the blankets. He looked up at the ceiling and wonder what happened to the rest of his unit, his family. Are they safe or did they get caught.

_Zack, I'm sorry_ he frowned and closed his eyes from the memory of watching Zack getting caught and for not going back to help. Then Eva, his CO, she was killed trying to protect them, him, because they were going to take him away like…Jack.

"Jack," Alec whispered softly.

"Who's Jack," a voiced asked and he sat up to turn to face a young girl with black hair standing in the doorway of the other room with the table.

He regret sitting up too fast because a wave of dizziness hit him quick. He quickly moved his trembling hands to his head to settle the dizziness forgetting the girl who now worked her way over to him.

"Are you okay," she asked sitting next to him on the couch he finally realized he was on.

He pulled his knees up to his chest once he dropped his hands from his head and looked anywhere but at the person in front of him.

"My name is Max, what's yours?" Seeing that he's not going to answer her, she went on. "My brother and I found you in the woods three hours ago. My father changed you in some of my brothers' clothes and I put the blankets around you to keep you from catching a cold. But you still tremble,' she said reaching out for his hands which he pulled away from and stood up.

Standing up now, he could see the khakis long pants and socks. He looked up at the girl and she smiled at him.

"You don't have to be afraid," she said, following him as he moved around the room.

"Where am I," he asked and to test his own voice. It came out hoarse and he coughed from the dryness.

"You're in my father's cabin in Dell, Wyoming," Max answered.

"I didn't get far," Alec whispered.

"Far from where… Manticore?"

Alec looked at her, shocked from knowing what he was talking about.

"Don't worry, you and I are the same, see," Max said turning around to show her barcode. "I have a barcode too."

"W-what," he stuttered confusingly.

"I'm one of you." She said putting down her long hair and facing him. "I'm what you are."

"I…I…" Alec couldn't get any words out, he was so confuse and lost.

It was almost like he woke up in another world or something. And to make matters worst, he was starting to get a headache. He went too reached for his head but he was suddenly hit with a wave of quiver going through his body, causing him to fall to his hands and knees. _No, not again. They are getting worse_ he thought as he panted.

"What's wrong," Max asked going to his side.

"M-my t-tremors," Alec managed to get out, trying to keep his bearing.

"Joshua, Isaac, father come quick, something wrong," Max yelled.

"What is it Max," another voiced said along with the presence of others with him.

Alec managed to look up at the new arrival and shriek backwards to a corner, wrapping his arms around his legs and bowing his head.

"Anomalies," he muffled in his legs. "I did nothing wrong. Jack, please, I'm sorry," he cried.

Max, Joshua, and Isaac looked on in confusion and concern. Max looked up at her father to do something.

"Hey there son," Sandeman started walking up to Alec. "No one's here to hurt you."

Alec looked up slowly and saw the man nearing him. He looked to Max and then the two dogs-boys. _The anomalies will get you._ Jack's words played in his head and he panicked.

"No," he yelled and stood to run out the door.

Sandeman grabbed on to him but Alec elbowed him in the stomach and pushed his back into Isaac and Joshua.

"Father," Max bellowed.

"Max, stop him," Sandeman yelled back.

Heeding her father's word, Max ran out the door after him.

His body was tired. His tremors took up most of his strength and he just want to sleep but he didn't want the anomalies to get him and eat him. So he pushed his sluggish body and ran with enough speed to get as far away from the cabin. He could hear foot fall behind him but didn't bother to look back, it would only slow him down.

Lydecker was driving with a little more speed passing the speed limit. He didn't care at this point; right now he was worried about the emergency page Sandeman sent him. _Please let Max be okay_ he thought, nearing his turn. Making the sharp turn, he pulled up on the dirt road and quickly stepped onto his breaks to stop but it was too late. He heard the hit before his eyes opened to see a wide eyes Max standing some feet away.

"Max are you okay," Lydecker said stepping out of his car but stopped short of his steps to see 494 lying on the ground motionless. "Oh no"

…………...

"Where did they say they found him at," Lydecker asked Sandeman, who was sitting at his desk.

They were both in Sandeman's study; room clustered with books, a computer, and stack of papers everywhere. It has been an hour since the accident and they were waiting for Sandeman's contact, who was a doctor, to emerge from the room with 494. Joshua, Max, and Isaac were in the living room area waiting quietly while Lydecker and Sandeman talked privately.

"They found him a hundred yards from here in the woods. He seemed fine when they brought him in but he was trembling and I don't think it was the cold. We dressed him in some dry clothes while he slept and waited. You received my message then." Lydecker nod his remembrance. "The boys and I were in the kitchen while Max watched over him. She called out, we came running and all hell broke loose. He ran, Max went after him and well you know the rest."

"He came out of nowhere," Lydecker said rubbing his face. "Sorry I haven't been around but I have this problem in Manticore that need to be solved or else I'm done."

"Why is he out?" Sandeman asked ignoring what Lydecker said, rubbing his chin.

Letting out a deep sigh, Lydecker answered.

"Ten of my kids escaped a week ago. Only nine were able to escape and we're trying to get them back before people find out about them and want questions, meaning bad news for Manticore. And if 494 was caught by you just imagine what will happen if the others are found. Since they are my kids, I'm responsible for their return. They could be anywhere by now."

"Huh," was Sandeman reply.

The room was set in silence as both men were in their own thoughts.

"What was 494 training like in Manticore," Sandeman asked.

"What, why," Lydecker asked suspiciously.

"I was thinking, you're going to be busy trying to find these runaways from Manticore and 494 looked to be in bad shape to be moved, and Max still need to be trained."

"What are you getting at?"

"I'm thinking while you're gone who is going to replace you to train Max."

"And you think 494 is my replacement?"

Sandeman didn't say anything except to cross his fingers together.

"No, no 494 is not going to train Max nor is he staying here with her. I won't allow it."

"What's the problem Decks, I think 494 would be a good candidate for her. You did say she needs a challenge and what is a better challenge then someone like her."

"No, 494 is a bad seed, a broken toy. He killed one of his teammate during a drill exercise because he thought his teammate was weak. What should happen if he view Max as weak and decides to kill her. I can't risk that chance."

"I don't think you understand the situation here, Decks. Max need to have someone of 494's status to train with. We can use this for Max's benefits. She needs to know how it feels to really be in a fight or an attack, a person who knows what he is doing."

"And 494 is that person?"

"I don't care about what 494 did in Manticore. He obviously hated it if he ran away. What I do care is about Max and what she could do to save millions of lives from this training. Now if it makes you feel better I could have some men up here with tasers watching their every move but that's all I can offer. But I want 494 to train Max while you are gone."

Lydecker scoffed and shook his head. There was a knock on the closed door to the room and Sandeman called for the person to come in. Joshua peep his head through the door and looked to both men.

"Dr. White is done and she asking for you," he said.

Both men stood from their seated position and walked out into the living room to where the three young teen sat on the couch and Dr. White standing by the door of the room Alec was staying in. Lydecker recognize her from nine years ago taking baby Max away from him and into the van to be taken here.

"Well he's stable right now, so that good," the doctor stated to everyone.

"How bad is he," Lydecker asked.

"His minor injuries are the road burns from his right arms and leg from the force of your SUV hitting him and throwing him backwards. He suffered a small concussion but he'll be okay. The major injury he contained would be two fractured ribs on his left side. Now I got him bandaged up and his left arm is in a splint to keep from putting pressure on his side but that is just temporary. Give it about two days to take the splint off but don't let him put it to his side. It would get a little hard for him to breathe but he would need to take one or two deep breathe every hour to relief the pressure to his side to prevent pneumonia or a collapse lung. Originally it would take six weeks for the ribs to heal but since he is a transgenic, I'll give it half the weeks. I already gave him something for the pain but due to his concussion, I don't want him to sleep for the next two hours. That is all for now but if his breathing become a problem just call me." She said grabbing her things and heading to the door.

"Thanks Karen," Sandeman said walking with her to the door.

"Oh and before I forget, here are some extra medication in case he's in any pain."

"Thanks," Sandeman voiced before closing the door behind her.

The room was quiet for awhile with them all looking at the door the injured ten year old was in. Max stood up and head for the room but Lydecker stopped her.

"No Max, let me go."

She looked to her father and he nod his head and Lydecker stepped into the room. 494 was lying on the bed with the covers halfway covering his body. The doctor was right with her treatment of his wounds and he looked bad. For a regular human, they would have died or been put in a coma but 494 is a super being and he have the ability to heal quicker then normal people. Lydecker listened to his breathing which were rapid and from his face, painful. He stayed watching 494 until 494 opened his eyes with the dark rings under his eyes and looked at him with his green with a hint of gold in them.

"It's nice to see you again 494. I'm glad that you're okay." 494 just stared back at Lydecker. "You are really lucky, you know that." He said walking up close to 494's side. "Right now I would have men hauling you out and sending you back to Manticore within ten minutes, but I'm not going to do that." 494 had a surprise look to his face.

"Y-you're not going to send me back?" He asked.

"No I want to send you back but he needs you here, training her."

494 frowned and looked away from Lydecker to look at the door. It wasn't until a minute later did he faced Lydecker again.

"Max."

Lydecker just stood there looking at him without saying a word. He walked up closer to 494 and leaned into his face to speak with him directly in a whisper.

"I don't know if you killed 417 on purpose or not but if you so much as try anything with Max, I'll make sure you'll stay in the basement just like the others, the anomalies." He back away and walked to the door. Looking back at the injured transgenic, he watched as 494 swallowed forcefully looking at the bed sheet.

"Oh and before I forget, we use name out here beyond Manticore's walls, you might want to use your name giving to you, Alec."

The transgenic eyes snapped up to Lydecker just before Lydecker left out the door. Max was pacing behind the couch waiting for Lydecker to come out when the door opened. She watched as Lydecker looked up at Sandeman and gave the older man a nod before heading to the door leading out the cabin.

"Max," he said before leaving out. "Be careful, your new training with Alec is going to be tough. Stay on your toes."

And with that said he left. Max was confused at first but then it clicked in and she had one of her famous smile on her face. She looked to her father and he smiled with a nod and then to her brothers. Isaac was leaving the room to go to his room with a slam of the door but Joshua was at her side with a smile.

"Let's go check on your new training partner," he said ushering her to the door.

Max kept the smile on her face as Joshua opened the door and they both walked in to the battered boy's room. This was a chance for her to get better for her father and Lydecker and for her to learn about where she came from and others like her. She couldn't wait to get started.

* * *

AN: So what do you think? Do you like it? I know I do. You know what to do, read and review, please and thank you. 


	4. Prepare 3

AN: Yes I'm back and exams are finally over. Sorry for the long wait but I'm back now and updating my stories are my first priority. Thanks again to those who reviewed and hoefully I didn't lose you guys from the long wait of me updating. I will be updating on my other Dark Angel stories too so keep a look out for _**Caged and Matched**_ and _**My Friend, My Enemy**_. Especially **_My Friend, My Enemy_** since it is almost finish, so then I could start on my third installment of _Chloe Chronicle_ and _The Changleings_ for Supernatural.

This chapter is a two parter. The chapter was turning out long so I had to split it up. Depending on how many reviews I'll get, I might update again on Friday or Saturday, so keep a look out.

Enjoy

* * *

Two days later 

Max was in the kitchen standing in front of the stove, stirring something in a skillet pan. The spoon in her hand was turning in a dawdling motion as she stared off looking at the adjacent wall out the window. She was lost in her inattention that she didn't noticed the towering figure standing behind her, looking over her shoulder at the burning food.

"Looks good Max, scrambled pancakes and eggs, mm delicious," Sandeman said watching Max blink a couple of times before looking down in the pan.

"Oh, sorry father, I guess I wasn't paying attention," Max said grabbing the handle of the pan and carrying it to the trashcan to dump its content in the trash.

"What's on your mind," he asked. "Wait, let me guess, the injured boy in the bedroom across the next room."

"He doesn't want to come out or talk to me when I bring him something to eat. He just stares out the window," Max frowned, pouring pancake batter in the pan.

"Well, he is new to this." He emphasized by spreading out his arm. "This probably or is his first time out in a new setting other than Manticore."

Max turned from just flipping the misshaped pancake and glared at her father sitting at the dinner table.

"You say that as if he never been out anywhere."

"What I'm saying is, give him time."

"Yeah, okay," Max stated turning back to the stove to flip the pancake again.

A silence calm settle between them as Max replaced the cook pancake with another circle batter. Sandeman studied his precious daughter as she stared at the liquid starting to rise. She was concern and curious about the newcomer, Sandeman could see that. He could also see that she was frustrated over the matter since the pass two days, but for what he couldn't tell. It could be the boy's lack of response or the lack of answers she wasn't receiving. Yes, he knew what Max wanted from the boy other than training. He's her only link to Manticore now that Lydecker is gone and yet she still wasn't getting what she wanted.

"Good morning," Joshua pronounced, walking up to Max and looking over her shoulder. Issac was right behind him until he turned to go to the table to sit next to Sandeman without uttering a single word to make known of his presence. "Only two pancakes, Max? You're not slowing down on us like father are you?"

Max elbowed him in the stomach playfully and Joshua took his leave towards the table.

"You boys slept okay now that you have to share a room," Sandeman asked looking each of his sons over.

"Yeah we slept fine, father," Joshua answered.

"That's good," Sandeman nodded.

"Why couldn't we just have the boy live and sleep in one of the other cabins around here? All he's doing is taking up space rotting in that room," Issac retorted.

"Don't say that," Max replied back angrily while putting the stack of pancakes down in the center of the table.

"It's the truth isn't it? I'm just stating the obvious."

"Well say it to yourself next time. Any one of us doesn't want to have to deal with your attitude earlier in the morning," Joshua complained.

"Well I'll feel a lot better if he wasn't here, among other things," Issac said taking a quick look at Max.

Max frowned in confusion at Issac's glanced but shook it off as she started to reply back to his statement but she was interrupted by their father.

"That is enough, all of you," he cried. "Issac, it maybe true that the boy is staying in the room all the time but he is a guest in our home and you will treat him as such. And I know it's hard adjusting under this condition now that a new person is in our life but we must all give into these small sacrifices, even if it's having to deal with a ten year old's seclusion."

The room was quiet again as the three teens sulked. Joshua ran a folk over his empty plate, Max went back to the stove and cracked eggs open in the skillet, and Issac crossed his arms over his chest looking down at his plate.

"Now can I leave you guys alone together while I go out for awhile?"

"You're leaving," Max asked in shock.

"Just for a little while. I have to meet someone and pick up a few things but I should be back before dinner. You guys know what to do," he said looking to Joshua and Issac. "Max, you need to keep on practicing until your trainer is well enough to help train you." He said looking at Max. Only Max and Joshua nod their heads while Issac still sulked. "Joshua I'm leaving you in charge but if you need anything, Tom and Jeff are going to be just next door. Just call them. Max, don't forget to give Alec's his medication in his food when you give him his breakfast. And if he finds them then try letting it dissolve in his milk this time." Max gave him a nod before removing the eggs from the skillet and onto a plate. "Okay, I'm going to get ready, behave," he pointed at all three before snatching a pancake from the stack and leaving the room.

…….

_He was running again after a short break for rest. The branches and brushes grabbed at his gray clothing, ripping them and cutting his skin. He could almost hear them getting closer from behind on foot and in the air. They were gaining each time. He forced himself to run faster but it seemed as if that wasn't slowing his pursuers down. In matter of fact, it seemed as if he was slowing down with every stride. He pushed on still even though it seemed everything else has stopped moving. He was running in place now and he could hear them coming. Their growl, their swift brushing against bushes, and their laughter as they neared. _Move…move, come on_, he thought willing him self to feel and see his surrounding moving as he ran once again. They were close. He looked around at the stillness surrounding him and panicked when a bush to the right of him moved with a growl. Another growl to his left startled him until there was another behind him. They have him corner except for the front, his only way out to nowhere. He tried again to push him self from his still pace and move but he stayed in place. _Please move I have to go, they are going to get me_ he said out loud. The growling grew louder and the brushes shook with more fury this time. A call of his name from above him caused him to stop his futile attempt to run and look up. There above him was a dark figure looking down at him in a tree. It was as if it was staring him down if he knew where the eyes were. With one leap out of the tree, it towered over him, falling toward him with its hands spread out in claws. He ducked into a tight ball readying him self for the impact to come since he still couldn't move from his place. Its growl was coming closer and he could feel the darkness engulfing his body. The impact came but instead of heavy bodies colliding, he found him self tumbling down a hill, rolling over tree roots and cold wet ground. It wasn't until he neared the bottom of the hill was he thrown from it and in the air, landing face first into the ground below. His body hurt from the beating he took and his lungs arched. Slowly he raised his head and looked around. It looked familiar. Woods he's seen before and a smell he recognized before, all so familiar to him. Then it hit him. Everything, he now identified was coming back to him. This spot on the ground he was now getting up from and to the camouflage clothes he was wearing, to the stray assault rifle lying three feet away from him. Everything was as he remembered. And if this was like everything he remembered then…He turned around slowly and looked down at Jack lying supine on the ground. He was lying motionless with his eyes closed and his head slightly raised up from the ground. He walked over to Jack's side and fell to his knees and removed what he knew was there, a rock. A rock the size of two fists put together was pulled away from under Jack's head and thrown useless to the side. He stared at his hands now covered with the red stain that covered the rock. He turned his hands over to see the red blood staining his palms and wrists soaking into his skin. He tried to wipe it off on his pants legs but they kept soaking in. His hands and wrists were the color red, marked with what was soon to be his burden to carry for his entire life. Figured he couldn't rid his hands of the color he placed them to his side and looked down at his dead brother. It looked as if he was sleeping. _I'm sorry Jack_; he whispered closing his eyes to keep his tears from falling. The feel of the cold breeze flowing pass his body made him shiver from its touch and end with him panicking. His name was called soon after the gentle wind passed and he opened his eyes to search for the owner. There was nothing in the opening of the woods to which it belonged too. Then he heard it, the growl. The growl that soon was doubled and again to have four distinguished growl surrounding him. _They've found me_, he thought, still looking around. He was going to get up to run again but something grabbed at his wrist to stop him. He looked down to see what has him and he saw a small hand holding his red wrist. Following the hand to the attached camouflage cover arm and shoulder to the pale neck and face, to the open white glazed eyes of Jack. Jack was looking at him with his white empty eyes while he stared back. The sound of growling was his only distraction from the eyes to look at his surrounding. Everything was still again. No sound, no movement, nothing except for the growling and his heavy breathing. Soon the leaves of a nearby tree quivered above him, soon followed by another one and another one until four was whisking together. He struggled hard to break free from his brother hold but it was useless. He would risk dislocating his shoulder if he pulled any harder. _Jack, let go please_, he struggled. _PLEASE_. Jack opened his mouth to let out the most frightening seven words ever. THE NOMLIES ARE GOING TO GET YOU._ _He struggled even more at hearing those words. He didn't care if he dislocates his shoulder or break his wrist this time; he wanted Jack to let him go. _Jack, please let go.I did nothing wrong. Jack, please, I'm sorry,_ he cried hearing the growling get louder and closer. _Please let go, I don't want the Nomlies to get me, please Jack._ His pleases went to deaf ears as Jack's grip seem to hold tightly. He could hear their foot come near after they jumped from the trees and slowly walked towards him. He was scared to look back to see them and see their claws and their teeth to tear him apart with. He focused his task at peeling Jack's hands away from his red wrist to get free, but like his earlier struggle, it was useless. They were over him now; he could feel their breath touch his neck. He couldn't do anything except to wait for the attack to happen._

………

Alec opened his eyes just before the end of his dream, no, nightmare, could ever happen. His breathing was labored and his heart beated fast, along with the ache of his body. Like his nightmare, his whole body throbbed with pain and with his heavy breathing; his lungs were pushing up against his broken ribs causing more pain. He tried to slow his breathing down quickly to at least ease the pain on his left chest area but it was difficult. He could still see flashes of his nightmare replaying itself in his head and he closed his eyes again to prevent him self from letting the tears fall. A cold wet material was draped on his forehead and he quickly opened his eyes to see Max sitting on the bed over him. He didn't notice her coming into the room when he woke up. He thought he must have fallen asleep again but that couldn't be possible. She had a small smile on her face while straightening up the cloth, he realized was over his head.

"It's okay Alec, you were just having a nightmare," she said calmly.

He watched her remove the cloth from his head and put it in a white bowl filled with water. For a minute, he just stared at her face, turned towards the bowl. She was different, he thought. An X5 like him self but something about her was different. He figured that out two days ago when she would always come into his room to give him food or to talk. She was always asking questions and smiling. Not something he was use to besides being around his unit. It was something else that was throwing him off about her. He quickly looked away when she turned back to dab the cloth on his forehead and then down to his cheeks.

"Was your nightmare about Manticore," Max asked.

_Right the questions_, he thought moving his head away from the cloth. She moved her hand out of the way while watching him trying to sit up in bed. With some difficulty, due to his left arm being in a split and trying to manage his breathing to keep from pressing against his side, he managed it well. He leaned up against the wall and looked outside the barred window. The bars were put up the first day he was here while he was sleeping due to the painkiller he was given. He vowed never to let that happen again. Max let out a sigh before putting the cloth in the water.

The door to his room opened and Joshua walked in with a tray with a bowl of soup and two slices of toast. Alec tensed at the sight of him when he turned his head to see the dog boy walk in.

"You missed breakfast, so I heated up tomato soup for you," she said standing up to grab the tray from Joshua to put on the bed. "You haven't eaten for two days; will you at least eat this?"

He looked down at the tray and then back at her. She sat down on the bed again and smiled at him.

"I swear I didn't put anything in it this time," she said placing her hand over her heart.

He looked down at the tray again. In a way, he sort of wanted the hidden pill in his food. It was like a game, something he could do. But most of all he wanted it now due to his pain. The last two days he could have deal with it, but since now, after his nightmare, he wanted it. And who's to say she didn't put the pills in the soup anyway. He doesn't know her that well to trust her. The pill could have dissolved easily with the heat. What ease could they sneak in here while he slept from the pills? He really doesn't like the idea but they haven't tried to kill him yet. Gradually he scooted the tray over his lap and picked up the silver spoon. Hesitantly, he dipped the spoon in and stirred. Max had a smile on her face again and nod to Joshua to leave. Still sitting on the bed, she watched him take the spoon to his mouth, blew a few times and then sipped the soup into his mouth.

"Do you like it," she smiled.

Her answer was another mouthful of soup.

The room went quiet except for the noise of droplets falling into the soup as Alec put another mouthful to his mouth. _Now on to the next step_ Max thought.

"Was Manticore a bad place? Is that why you don't want to talk about it?"

His spoon stopped just barely of touching his lips to look at Max. She had her head down and fiddled with her hands looking at them.

"If so, then we don't have to talk about Manticore. We could talk about something else. Say for instance, about me and my home. Father said that this might be new to you and well, you can ask me anything if you want."

The room was silence again without the droplets this time. He was frowning at her a little as she still looked to her hands and was sporting a red tint to her cheeks. He never seen someone blushed before and he tilted his head in confusion. He didn't understand the reaction due to what she said, but he did have some questions of his own. He places the spoon down by the bowl and looked to Max.

"How can you leave with them," he asked curiously.

"Who," she said, a little surprise to have him say something, but yet happy at the same time. If he wouldn't want to talk about Manticore, talk about something else, she thought secretly.

"Them," he said looking through the window.

Max stood up from the bed and walked over to the window to look through the bars at Issac chopping up woods Sandeman got from the store. Joshua was picking up the already chopped ones and bringing them inside.

"They're my brothers," she said turning to face Alec. His frown deepened at her answer.

"How can they be your brothers, they, you don't look anything like them?"

"They are Father's sons which he raised and the same for me. I consider them my brothers as they do me as a sister. We care about each other and play together like a family. Didn't you have a family in Manticore?" Alec looked down at his soup. "Right, no more questions about Manticore, I forgot."

"I have brothers and sisters," he said looking back up at her.

"Is Jack one of…?"

"Yes," he said interrupting her.

"What about a parent? Do you have a mother or a father?" Again Alec frowned. "You know someone older, who care about you, protect you?"

"Well, Jack did mention the Blue Lady. He said she'll protect us from the Nomlies."

"Blue Lady and Nomlies," Max this time was frowning. The Blue Lady was new to her but she remembered hearing him saying Nomlies before so she asked. "Nomlies."

Alec looked down once again before looking out the window again. Max followed his eyes direction to see her brothers again. It clicked in then.

"My…Nomlies," she stuttered. She turned to look back at him. "Alec, just what are Nomlies?"

With a sigh, he began. "Nomlies are the things that live in the bad place. We had some that lived in the basement back at Manticore but they were locked up. Nomlies take bad soldiers to the bad place and keep them there as prisoners of war, where they eat them little by little forever." Alec said in a dazed, remembering his brother's words.

"My brothers aren't Nomlies, they wouldn't hurt a fly." She said a little upset about what she found out but then something clicked in her head afterwards. The first day, Alec was here he called her brother that name. Which means…? "Alec, if you thought my brothers were Nomlies then does that mean you're a bad soldier?"

Alec looked away from her. She received her answer. Before she went to ask him another question, a knock came to the door. Both transgenics looked up just when Sandeman walked in with a smile on his face. He was also carrying a folder and a brown paper bag with him. Max looked out the window again to see the black sedan parked out front.

"You two getting along in here," he said, his smile not even faltering.

"Yeah father," Max answered.

He nods his head.

"Sorry to break up whatever you two were talking about but Max, I have to talk to our little friend here alone." Max had her mouth open to protest but Sandeman lifted up his hand to silence her. "It will only be for a moment." With a sigh and a nod of her head, Max left. Once Max was out of the room, she stood a foot from the door to listen.

Alec looked down at his tray again once him and Sandeman was alone.

"You looking well today and eating, that's good. You had my Max worried there." Alec didn't say anything. "I went to go see a couple of friends today and one of them you know." Alec looked up this time, curious to whom this person was, in the back of his mind, he sort of knew. "Lydecker and I stopped for coffee today and then he gave me this," Sandeman said holding up the folder. "In it is everything there is to know about you."

"My records," Alec more then stated then asked.

"Designation number 331845739494 also known as X5-494 born May 7, 1999." Sandeman began after opening the folder. "You're born in the second generation of X5s in Vivadyne Labs in Gillette, Wyoming, where, until you turned five, trained in a unit of twelve. So far, your level of training is impressive." Sandeman said stopping to look up at the emotionless ten year old. "You have martial arts skills level in Taekwondo, blue belt level and self defense. Your officers say you are an exceptional learner in weapon usage and handling. Additional training is that you are good in common verbal usage, and that you were just beginning your secondary year of computer efficiency. There would have been more but you and your unit escaped from Manticore. Lydecker said you were one of their best soldiers, until one little blemish here in your record. I'm sure you know what I mean with me not having to say anymore." Alec nods his head.

Sandeman closed the folder up and placed it at the foot of the bed.

"Max, I want you to come in for this," Sandeman said.

Max stepped away from the door at hearing her father's words. She was surprised for him knowing she was there but figured as much. She creaked the door open and walked in looking up at her father. He smiled down at her as she made her way to the window. Max turned her attention to Alec, who was still sitting up in bed looking down. A rattling of the brown paper bag caught Max's attention as Sandeman dig into the bottom of the bag. His hands froze in the bag once he had a grip on what was in it and looked at the boy.

"This might seem familiar to you," he said pulling his hands from the bag and with it was a pistol.

Max gasped and Alec gazed at the small black gun in his hand.

"Father, what are you doing with…?"

"It's okay Max, it's not loaded. It's mainly for training purposes." He said looking to her and then back to Alec.

"Can you tell me what this is in my hand, X5-494?"

Max turned to Alec to see him sit up straighter.

Sandeman noticed it too. Lydecker said that with the call of his designation, he would be more alert that way. It was in his training to answer once called by his designation.

"What is this?" Sandeman asked again.

"It's an M-9 pistol."

"494 could you tell me about this weapon," Sandeman went on, twisting the gun in his hands to show off all angles.

Max was looking between both her father and Alec at what was going on.

"494," Sandeman questioned.

Alec was staring at the pistol in Sandeman's hand but not really looking at it. He saw the gun but in a different hand and being pointed to his CO, who also had the same pistol in her hands. Only one fire and she was shot dead in front of him and his unit.

"494, could you please tell me about this weapon." Sandeman urged.

Alec blinked away his daze to focus back what he was neglecting. Two set of eyes were on him as he continued to stare at the pistol.

"494, I repeat, tell me about this gun."

With a sigh, he answered.

"It is a semi-automatic single/double action pistol used for accurate and lethal fire. It can hold fifteen rounds in the magazine, weighting at 2.6 with bullets and 2.1 without. It is an easy handled weapon for both left and right handlers to use when engaged in combat situation. Manticore has every soldiers excess in the M-9 along with our issued assault rifle." Max was looking surprised at how much Alec knew about the M-9 and from her father's expression, he was pleased too. "That's how much I know about the M-9," Alec ended looking away from Sandeman.

"Very good, Alec. Do you understand why I had you tell me about the pistol and why I read your profile," Sandeman asked. "I did it because what you have been taught, I want you to teach Max."

"But father he's injured," Max stated.

"He may be injured Max but there are other ways in training you then physical contact." He said looking at his daughter as he put the pistol away. "No more hiding in this room, young man. Max training begins now."

* * *

AN: So what do you think? I had to say it didn't come out the way I wanted to before but it came out nicely once I got through writing it. I hope you guys didn't get confuse on the dream part and knew what was happening to get a feel what I was trying to get across. But if you didn't, it was Alec (He) who was running away from the Nomlies (them). I tried to keep it a mystery to keep you guys guessing but I know you guys would have found out. This also gave you guys a little insight on what happened that day Jack died. But don't think that what only happened that day, there's more to it. So, to just go ahead and say it since some of you can't stand Alec killing or not really killing his brother for that reason of weakness, he didn't kill his brother. HAHA, I know, I can't stand it if Alec really did kill his brother. So anyway, you know what to do to keep me writing, review, please and thank you. 


	5. Prepare 4

AN: Sorry for the late update, I know I said I'll be updating on a Friday or Saturday but I had problems with this chapter. It wasn't working with me but I think I got it the way I want it now. I'm glad some of you guys are liking it, even though three or four of you are reviewing. I wouldn't mind having more but beggars can't be choosers, right? I think I used the saying right. Anyway, I know other people are reading it and that's fine but I would love to hear what those other readers think of my story so far. So if you are reading please drop a review if you mind, please.

AN: Some of you are asking will I skip to them 15 or 16 year old and to answer your question, yes I will, but it'll be awhile because I have other things to put in while they are still younger. So if you mind being patient with me, Max and Alec will get there soon enough.

Enjoy

* * *

"He may be injured Max but there are other ways in training you then physical contact." He said looking at his daughter as he put the pistol away. "No more hiding in this room, young man. Max training begins now." 

Alec looked back up at Sandeman as he gathered the things he brought with him in the room.

"I suggest you get cleaned up first, have dinner with us in the kitchen and then you can begin. Max," he said turning to his daughter. "I want you to ask Issac for some clothes for Alec until we can get him some of his own."

"Yes, father," Max said leaving out the door.

Once she left, it was Sandeman and Alec alone in the room again. Again, the room was in silence. Alec dropped his glaze from the standing man and looked again at the steam less soup on his lap. His ears picked up on the tapping of shoes coming close to the side of the bed and he looked up to see Sandeman standing by him, a plain look on his face. Sandeman leaned in close until there was only an inch between them and the old man spoke.

"Lydecker told me about his warning he gave you and I stand by it. If anything happens to Max while you are training her, I wouldn't hesitate to call Lydecker to have you taken out of here." His voice was stern and he held it in a composed manner as he said his peace. "I'm taking a risk having you stay here after learning what you did in Manticore. Don't let me regret it, understand."

"I understand," Alec answered back shaky.

"Good, now that that's over with, the bathroom is to your right the first door to your left." Sandeman said standing straight again. "Everything you'll need will be inside hopefully." He walked to the door and turned back around to face the young transgenic again. "Don't keep us waiting." Once said and done, he left the room.

Alec let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and loosened his grip on the blankets. Once again he was warned not to hurt Max because of his action back at Manticore. They don't trust him…and he's starting to think the same thing about him self. If he was capable of hurting/killing Jack, then he was most likely capable of doing the same thing to Max. He doesn't want that to happen. Max was so nice to him even though he felt like he doesn't deserve it, she showed him compassion then anyone he knew, more so then his brothers and sisters ever showed him. He would hate to lose that if she found out what he had done. For some reason he wanted her kindness, her concern, even her smile. He had been faced with it for two days now and to lose it now would…he just didn't want it to end.

A knock to the door cut him out of his musing and he looked up just when the door opened to have Max peek her head through.

"Alec, I have clothes for you. Sorry it took so long but Issac being a pain as ever," she said with a roll of her eyes. "Come on, I'll walk with you to the bathroom."

Alec lifted the two blankets off of him with his right hand since his left arm was still in the split. He was hit with a warm air immediately once the removal of the blankets. He was dressed in a gray sweat pants and black t-shirt walking up to Max who pushed the door open further to let him walk out of the room and into the hallway. Alec recognized the roaring fire passed the couch he was on two days ago as it heat up the room and hallway. As he followed behind Max, he observed the other rooms. One room, he knew was Max's room. The smell coming from it was hers and from the stacks of books on the shelves and blue bed and piles of papers scattering the room, he just knew it was hers. _Full of questions to be answered_ he thought looking over the books again before he passed it to look through the other room. This room had two beds in it and he knew who those two beds belong too. He wanted to say the Nomlies but Max said they were her brothers and he didn't want to upset her again by calling them that. He heard her call them Joshua and Issac, so he guessed he would have to learn to call them that since it looks as if he would be here awhile. Their room looked small with the two beds inside but it was much neater than Max's room. A couple of clothes thrown on the floor around the room and the bed half made but, in all, it was neat. A little pass their room was the bathroom. Max stood in the doorway just when Alec caught up with her just after observing the rooms. He was looking down the hall at the closed door at the end before looking inside the bathroom. It was plain, with porcelain sink, toilet, and an old fashion tub. It was nice seeing something other than gray and chrome like it was back in Manticore. Everything was monotonous, this, here, it was different and new to him just like everything else.

"That's father's room," Max said breaking his inspection of the bathroom to have him look at the back closed door again. "No ones allowed in there."

"Including you," Alec questioned looking back at her.

"Including me, my brothers, Jeff and Tom, anybody," she smiled.

Alec once again looked at the door before stepping into the bathroom. No individual stalls like Manticore to shower in with his unit but just this one tub to bath in. It's big enough for two people to fit in. He looked behind him where Max was putting his clothes on the rim of the sink and made sure they stay there. She looked up at him with a smile and then at the tub.

"Oh, right, the tub. Father said that you're use to showers than tub only because you never had one in Manticore." She said walking pass him to sit down on the edge of the tub and turning the two knobs to turn on the water. She put her hands under the flowing water until it got hot and she plunged up the hole. "If you ask me," she said standing up again. "I think the tub is so much better than a shower. You could have fun in a tub. You could pretend you're in a pool or swimming in a lake or ocean. Sink under the water until you're totally submerged and just relax. I don't really do the whole relaxing part of it but it is fun." She smiled at him. "But the best part about the tub that a shower can't do is…" she walked pass him again to open a cabinet behind the door and pulled out a bottle. She walked back to the tub and poured some of the liquid under the running water. "Is this," she pointed.

Alec watched the tub fill with water and white bubbles up to the rim until Max stopped the water. She scooped a hand full of the white foam in her hands and faced him and blow. The white fluff flew out her hands and into the air landing on his head, face and shirt. He wiped at the ones on his head and face but scooped the one on his shirt up in his right hand and stared at it. It was light weight and he could see the individual bubbles in it popping away, making the foam smaller. He looked up at Max who had a smile on her face and then back at the suds. With the small amount in his palm, he squeezed his hand in a fist and over again until there was none left.

"You were supposed to blow it back but I guess you have to get use to it. Enjoy it for your self first," Max said putting up the bottle.

She turned back to face his back to her and frowned. _He's not saying much again_ she thought to her self looking down. _Well, he is new to this. This probably or is his first time out in a new setting other than Manticore. Give him time._ Her father's words said through her head.

"Yeah, give him time," she said softly.

A groan caught her attention and she looked up at Alec just when he was pulling his t-shirt over his head. She was stun into wonder and fear as the t-shirt dropped to the floor and he put his hand to the pain area of his chest. His split was already gone from his left arm as he groaned again. Max never seen a half naked boy before, not even her brothers by mistake, and to see Alec before her, she was curious. She knew it was wrong to stare but her curiosity always got the best of her. She knew about boys and girls being different in the books she has read but to actually see it, it was sort of probing for more knowledge to her. It was when he went to go reach for his pants that Max realized that he would be completely naked in front of her and she gasped and covered her eyes.

"What are you doing," she muffled.

Alec looked behind him to see Max covering her face and from parts of her face he could see, she was blushing. He frowned at this new reaction from her. He caught her blushing before when she asked him a question but to blush when he was undressing was something he didn't understand. He undressed in front of his unit all the time and they don't have a problem with it. She shouldn't be uncomfortable with this could she? But something told him she would because she didn't grow up in Manticore like him and this was new to her too. Their lives are different even though they are both X5.

"Sorry," he said removing his hands from his pants.

Max slowly lowered her hands from her face and looked away, still sporting a blush.

"You could at least wait until I'm out of the room first," she said backing up. "Everything you'll need is in here, so…enjoy your bathe." She said and quickly closed the door behind her.

"Sorry,' he whispered to the door before turning back around towards the tub. With one downward motion of his hands, his pants and boxer was off and he was in the tub. He didn't take the time to enjoy the feel and the bubbles; he just focused his task at getting him self cleaned up so he could hurry up and be out in ten minutes, just how it is scheduled at Manticore.

…….

Lydecker had the biggest headache in his entire life pounding its way down to the bridge of his nose, behind his eyes, and the back of his head. He took a pill an hour ago for the pounding at the side of his head but it seemed to only get worst. He was worried. He was worried for his life, his unit's, Max's, even Alec's. His responsibility for Manticore and Sandeman were both stressful and they were doing a number on him. He wanted a break but he knew he couldn't afford one. Manticore wanted nine of their soldiers back in their custody, now, no matter the cost and it was hard. They spread out too far and he was not sure how much they traveled for how long. Sure he knew they could stay up if they wanted to, to keep moving but that was understood when they were training here at the facility. But now they were out and the terrains were different and new to them and the lifestyles out there were different compared to Manticore. They would be confuse and rely only on instinct they were trained to use. It's only been a week since their escape but for him it seemed like a month. They were getting no where. Maybe it's because of Max; he's not concentrating at the task at hands. He kept deluding his men and others to bypass Dell, Wyoming, saying that it was impossible for his soldiers to stay in Wyoming after a week, but somehow or someway they wouldn't listen to his reason. Manticore wanted every each of the state searched before they could say they skipped to another state. It was ordered. And all he could do was hope that they don't find Max.

"Sir, we got two."

Lydecker removed his hands from his throbbing eyes and looked up at the young man at his office door.

"Who is it?" Lydecker stood up. _Please, not Max._

"Sergeant Watts hasn't reported that in yet," the young man said walking with Lydecker out his office. "All we know is that he caught two of our Xs in Colorado, one hundred miles away from Denver."

"Where are they now?" _It's not Max._

"Last time I checked, they were on their way back here."

"And how long was that?"

"About ten minutes ago, sir,' the young man answered. "Sergeant Watts said they were flying back here so I'll give them three, four hours tops. I just thought I'll let you know so you could inform Renfro."

Lydecker gave the young man a nod before leaving to go the other way to see Renfro. He knew where she'll be. He just made the turn to Section E and opened up the double doors to Psy-Ops to see the technicians were already putting things away. Renfro stood on the outside observing the procedure the whole time. The eleven year old, 599, was sitting in the chair motionless and staring off at nothing in particular.

"Excuse me, Renfro sorry to interrupt but one of my men just reported catching two of the nine escapees." Lydecker voiced, watching as they haul 599 away.

"Is one of them 494?"

"I'm not sure but they will arrive on plane with the two on board." Lydecker answered.

"That's good, and all, but I'm still missing seven soldiers, Deck." She turned to look at him. "Let's just hope more will show themselves."

"Yes ma'am."

"Let me know who they are when they arrive will you?"

"Yes ma'am."

Renfro walked out of the room and Lydecker stood rubbing his temples again. He knew Alec wasn't one of the two being brought in and Renfro seemed to be agitated by it. He still didn't see what made 494 special then the rest. Just because he's learning to think on his own doesn't seem like that could be just it. There was something she knew and was hiding it.

Lydecker walked out of the room and went back to his office. Again his mind went back to Max and Sandeman. He has to keep Manticore away from them as possible. He put his head in his hands and let out a long sigh.

"I'll try," he whispered. "I'll try."

……….

Alec stared at him self in the mirror above the sink. He was a little pale with dark rings under his eyes and from under the baggy brown shirt and blue jean pants he was wearing; his right side was covered in scars and scrapes that's starting to heal. He took a deep breath and a shot of pain race down his left side and he groan from the feeling. He let his eyes wonder down his body and back up again before looking him self in the eyes. They were just staring back at him; he's reading nothing but pain in them. His nose picked up on something cooking and his stomach instantly growled from the smell. _Don't keep us waiting_, Sandeman voiced in his head. With one last look in the mirror, he gathered his dirty clothes and belonging and headed out of the bathroom. Something stopped him in his track, though, and he looked down to see a note and a laundry bin with a top on it.

_Put clothes in bin and take it to the laundry room. It's through the kitchen in the back._

And that what the entire note said and Alec followed them. He grabbed the bin and walked through the living room and to the kitchen where he found Max and Sandeman cooking in the kitchen. Max looked up from her pot and smiled at him with a blush on her cheeks.

"Go ahead young man, take it to the laundry room," Sandeman said not looking up from his pot.

Alec carried the bin to the back of the room and set the bin down beside the two white machines in front of him. He glanced over the machines for a minutes until he lift the lid to one of them and looked inside. The hair on the back of his neck stood up once he sensed a presence behind him.

"Father asked me to show you how to work the washer," a boy's voiced said behind him.

Alec was afraid to look back to see who or what he knew was behind him. _The dog boy_, he thought and tried his best not to say the Nomlies afterwards. A hand touched the lid by his hand and he quickly stepped back to see Joshua looking at him with a stun look across his face. Alec looked away, at the bin, to keep from staring at him.

"You might want to see what I'm doing if you want to learn how to work the machine," Joshua said turning away from him to turn the knobs. Curiously he looked up but over the taller boy's shoulders. "Since you have a little of dark clothes, you turn the size of the load to small and the water temperature to cold. It's to prevent the colors from leaking out. You got it," Joshua said turning back behind him to see Alec looking down at the bin again. With a nod of his head, Joshua went on. "Then you want to set it to full wash and press start but before you do, you might want to put your clothes in first."

Again Joshua looked behind him at the younger boy looking at the bin again.

"You know I'm not this Nomlies or whatever you think I am," Joshua said crossing his arms together. "I'm sort of like you except for more dogs' DNA in my cocktail."

"You know about…" Alec got out before he was interrupted, looking up as far as the neckline of Joshua's t-shirt.

"Max told me."

Alec looked up at Joshua's face at hearing that and then down at the bin again. He heard Joshua approaching him and stood where there were only two inches away from each other. Even though his heart was racing and inside his head was telling him don't do it, Alec looked at the brown hair dog boy.

"Listen, you're going to be here for awhile and well, so are we. You're going to have to get use to us because you're stuck with us." Joshua smiled and showed off his fangs.

Alec looked down at the sharp teeth and then back up at Joshua who looked away this time. He turned back to the washer machine and pressed start.

"You got it so far right," Joshua asked.

"Yeah," Alec said grabbing the bin and pulling out his clothes to put into the washer.

Joshua grabbed a box and dumped some white powder in the load and closed the lid.

"Once it's done the dryer will come easy. All you have to do is put the wet clothes in and turn the knob to full dry and press start. It's that simple."

"Got it," Alec nodded.

"Good, so are we cool," Joshua said holding out his hands.

Alec stared at the claw hand before him and then at the owner. He still couldn't get the thought of Joshua being a Nomlies out of his head but he hadn't seen Joshua or his brother do anything to say they were one. He's not sure if he was in the bad place anymore because of Max's presence and the way she been treating him for these pass two days. And if this wasn't the bad place then that mean Joshua and Issac weren't Nomlies after all. Hesitantly, Alec reached out and took Joshua's hand. With a gentle squeeze and a light shook of the hands, they pulled apart.

"Dinner's ready," Max screamed throughout the cabin.

"Alright let's eat," Joshua said, pulling Alec along with him.

……..

The dinner table was set up nicely with the pot of food set in the middle as Alec noticed. It all smelled so good to him and to voice his need, his stomach growled. Max giggled sitting next to him and Joshua joined in soon afterwards from across from her. Issac just seemed to be oblivious of the laughter as he started to fix his plate.

"Even your stomach voices what you been avoiding, hiding in that room of yours," Sandeman smiled. "Go ahead, help yourself." Sandeman offered.

Alec started at the one pot closes to him and worked his way around until his plate was filled with every item on the table. With one bite, his mouth watered at the taste of it. He never had food like this back at Manticore and he savored even more by slowly chewing his food. Fifteen bits were all they were allow in Manticore but he let his chews stay for twenty, thirty bits even. Even the drink was a new treat for him. Something other than water was having him asking for more. For the first time he smiled since he been here.

"Well, I think we broke the soldier out of his shell," Sandeman voiced, taking a sip from his drink.

"Now you know what you were missing," Max said after chewing her food. "Just wait until breakfast."

Alec continued to eat until he had seconds of everything. Yes, he's definitely wasn't in the bad place.

'Now on to business," Sandeman said crossing his fingers together and looking over at the youngest boy in the room.

Alec stopped his drinking and put down his cup to look at Sandeman. Joshua and Issac stood up and cleaned up their mess and left the room. Max was still at the table with them as her father began.

"I know you are a guest here in our home but now you are part of the team and I must treat you as one, got it." Alec nodded his head. "Your sole purpose here is to train Max to have the standard knowledge you have from Manticore. No skipping stones here, I want her to learn the whole nine yard. She will have three hours with you and no minutes later, she will have training with me. Max's chores are your chores and any other work I'll have you do when the time comes. Do you understand?"

"I understand," Alec said looking to Max who was starting to gather her plate and some of the pots.

"Good, then you can help Max clean up and wash the dishes," Sandeman stood and grabbed his plate. "Afterwards, her training with you begins."

After he dumped his plate in the sink, he left the room.

"My chores aren't that bad as Joshua and Issac," she said smiling at him. "Basically, I cook; clean the dishes, train, do laundry, and train some more but that is about it."

"Is that's why Joshua taught me how to use the washer and dryer."

"Yeah. He's not some Nomlies is he?"

Alec shook his head no as he walked over into the kitchen to put more dishes in the sink. She washed and he rinsed and dried, watching the basic of cleaning the dishes. Max put the dishes away with his help and they both left the kitchen to go back to his room. He sat down on the bed while Max closed the door a little bit and joined him on the bed. It was an awkward silence between them, not sure where to start. Alec wasn't sure how to begin when he was use to taking orders and learning him self. Max was just as new to this too. Of course she was use to being trained but now she was going to be taught the necessaries, the intent of her training. They both were confused to where to go or do first, until Alec broke the silence.

"So, what do you want to learn first?"

……

Renfro looked down at the two unconscious transgenics before her. Their eyes were open to appeared that they were awake but put under Psy-Ops would do that to them, taking in their punishment. 205, also known as Zane and 734, also known as Brin, had just been brought in three hours ago and both endured Psy-Ops. She was pleased with the way they turned out. If they were anything like 599, then soon they'll be following orders and carrying out them just like they were meant to. With one last look at the two additions to the new program to Psy-Ops, she left to go to her office. Although she's glad that two of the runaways were back, they were not who she wanted. She wanted it so bad to be 494, Alec, the name given to him by his unit. He was what _they_, she's been waiting for to show him self and she could do all she could to mold him, to use him to lead _their_ army. When she made it to her office, the silence was broken by the sound of her phone ringing. She quickly closed her door and answered it.

"Renfro," she said leaning against her desk.

"Fe'nos tol," a voice said on the other end.

"Fe'nos tol," Renfro repeated recognizing who it was and tensing up.

"Do you have him?"

"No, not yet but I have all my men looking for him," Renfro stumbled.

"And you are sure he is the one?" The voice questioned.

"I'm sure. From the beginning of age five 494 showed promise in his training and independent from the others. When he started to think on his own, I knew he must be Sandeman's precious one."

"I hope you are right, Renfro."

Renfro didn't say anything except to nod her head.

"Fe'nos tol," the voice ended.

"Fe'nos tol," Renfro replied back before hanging up. "Where are you 494?"

* * *

AN: So what do you say, you like it, hate it? I want to know and you already know the drill. My next update will be next Monday for sure this time, so be prepared to see it updated then.

Again I ask for those who are reading to at least leave one review. A smile, one word, anything to just let me know the story sound good or to your liking. I can't thank the ones who are reviewing enough and I'm glad you guys are liking it. So thank you and I appreciate it.

**Review, please and thank you**


	6. Prepare 5

AN: Here it is, another chapter. Sorry for the late update but I got a real good excuse this time. I got into my program, surgical tech, and, well that is taking up most of my time. I will try to update on all of my stories as a whole, so then I can keep them updated. I'm going to see can I update them every two weeks, if not then three weeks. It all depends.

To answer some of the questions being asked, yes Max anad Alec will get older in this. I think I already answered this question before but hey, it has been a long time. Anyway, this is the last chapter of Max being 9 and Alec 10. There will be a time skip of three years and then another one. So, depending if I get my story the way I want it, there will be three or four chapters when Max is 12 and Alec is 13, then a time skip and Max will be 15 and Alec 16. So let's hope I get it right.

Anway, I hope you'll be patient with me and I will try my best to update within the next two weeks. I hope I didn't lose your guys.

Enjoy

* * *

Three weeks later… 

Max was running in the ankle deep snow after two full hours has passed from when she left the cabins and she wasn't showing any effect of breathlessness or fatigue. The light drizzle of snow falling down clung to her hair and warm clothing, making her cold and wet, but she felt none of this. Her adrenaline was pumping and she focused not on the weather and its temperature but her objective. The objective was to track down and find her target in the woods, running away from her, and detain him. Her target was none other than Alec. With a ten minutes head start, Alec was to do anything possible to evade being captured by Max. It was a test, a practice, really, for her to learn to get attuned with what she has been taught so far from Alec and use it. A simple way in helping her strategizes using her high order thinking skills and her senses. Get her to adjust to her transgenic roots. She kept running even though she wasn't sure Alec went the way she was going. Her instinct told her to go this way and Alec said that using their instincts were good. So with that, she continued westward from the cabins in her search to find him.

…….

Sandeman actually loved the plan once Alec suggested it. Though, he had his doubt in the lesson being taught today because of several reasons. This was Max first challenging lesson since Alec was fully recovered from his injuries and therefore back to his normal condition as the best soldier and murder of Manticore. It's no telling what was going through Alec's mind at this point now that he's recovered and it got Sandeman scared for his daughter. She was alone out there with _him_ with no sort of guard or safety-net with her. He could only hope what Lydecker and Alec has taught her would protect her. He could only hope her instincts will kick in when she feels threaten or in mortal danger. He wished he had a say in changing this lesson but Max was all to keen to do it. And how could he say no to her.

_A knocked at his study door caused Sandeman to briefly get off focus of his work and look up at the door just when it was cracked open to have Alec coming in with Max behind him._

"_Father, could we talk to you," Max said standing beside Alec in front of Sandeman's desk._

"_Sure. What's this about? You need something else for your training." Sandeman asked looking between the two._

"_Sort of a favor," Max answered._

_Sandeman frowned from his position in his chair at the two transgenics. Alec stood with his hands behind his back looking up at the wall by Sandeman's head and Max stood with her hands in front of her looking at him with pleading eyes. With the intertwining of his fingers, Sandeman leaned back in his chair and looked at the two before focusing on Alec._

"_What kind of favor?"_

_With the clearing of his throat, Alec answered._

"_Well, sir, I was thinking for Max's practice today, we could do a live field tracking practice. She's been doing a great job so far that I think giving her this kind of practice would be good for her. I just thought I'll run it by you first, sir." Alec said still looking at the wall._

"_That's good that you confided in me about this new practice you're planning. What are the details, may I ask?"_

"_Well, Max will be tracking a subject, which will be me ,sir… and she will try to detain me from further evading. I will try everything possible to elude her tempts to catch me but if we come in contact with each other any time during the practice, then ..." Alec briefly paused in his sentence to look away from the wall he was staring at and looked directly at the floor. He bit his bottom lips as if trying to word what he was trying to say._

"_Then…" Sandeman said urging the ten years old to go on._

_With a sigh, Alec looked back at his spot on the wall by Sandeman's head and answered._

"_Then fighting each other to achieve our goal would have to begin. Only when one of us gives will the practice be over with."_

_Sandeman's linked hands tighten just for a second before relaxing. He didn't like the sound of this, not when it sounded an awful like the one Lydecker told him about that had one of his unit member killed by Alec. From the look on Alec's face, even though he wasn't looking at him, Alec understood his hesitation. _

"_I don't know…" Sandeman started._

"_If you're concern about the practice intervening with my lesson with you then I swear I'll make it up to you," Max interrupted._

"_I know you will Max but I really want to stick with the schedule that we're on."_

"_Understood, sir, I'll just figure out something new we could do," Alec said turning to leave._

"_No, wait Alec. Father, I thought this is what you wanted, for me to be trained like others like me, to be stronger. If Alec thinks I'm ready for this kind of practice then I'm ready."_

"_I know Max, it's just…"_

"_Have you seen my training?"_

"_Yes"_

"_Then why are you hesitating?" Max asked. She looked Sandeman in the eyes as she waited for his answer. When she didn't see anything there to answer her question, she went with what she thought could be the reason. "You don't think I can do it?"_

"_No Max, that's not it at all."_

"_Then why?"_

_Sandeman's mouth opened to answer but nothing came out._

"_Max it's okay, we can start on some more weaponry training," Alec offered for Sandeman silence. _

"_No, I want to hear what my father has to say," Max stated, sternly looking at the man in front of her._

_Silence took over for only a minute before Sandeman finally gave his answer._

"_Fine, you may go, but it's only because I have the utmost reason that it will help you in the long run."_

_He still didn't answer her question, though. But it didn't matter because as soon as he gave her the 'okay' she was already rushing Alec out his office and at the coat hanger to put on their coats so they were ready to go outside. _

And now that he thinks about it, it was the biggest mistake of his life. He was getting anxious and they've been out there for hours. He was concern for Max and he only hoped he didn't regret his decision when they get back…if they get back.

……….

Max had the biggest smile on her face. She started to doubt her self at the beginning but her instincts were right in the direction she was going. She squatted down to take a closer look at the tracks in front of her and let her eyes follow them upward until they disappeared behind a couple of snow covered bushes. The foot prints were slowly filling in due to the snow but what she could get from them was that they were fresh and Alec's. She observed her surrounding just in case he's still around, watching, as she drew near, tunneling her vision every time a sound catches her attention.

Figuring the foot prints were her only help in catching Alec, she followed them. Going around the bushes to get to the other side, she followed the prints until they lead her to a cluster of trees where the foot prints disappeared in. The tracks she was counting on were gone. It's bad enough that she couldn't get a scent of Alec because of the snow and his ten minutes head start but losing his tracks put her in another disadvantage in finding him.

_Okay, Max just think. What would I do if I was in Alec position? How would I try to keep off the radar of another transgenic?_ Her mind went over what she had been taught and once again scanned her surroundings. When it finally came to her, another smile crossed her face.

………

Alec used the branches of the trees and the barks to help him jump down from the tall tree he was in. He dusted the snow from his hands and pants leg and looked around at what's in front of him. It was another clearing of snow ahead of him and groups of trees. Everything was starting to look the same to him every time he stopped. With his hands on his knees, he took a moment to rest. He had been running for over two and a half hours now and he was out of breath. Though he was fully recovered and the scars he once carried had already faded away, along with the broken bones of his ribs, his body was warning him of another problem that needed fixing.

He looked at his hands to see them shake but not from the cold. It was his tremors. It's not worst like before but they were slowing him down from his objective of avoiding Max and putting as much distance between them as much as possible. Causing him to be out of breath quicker, lose a little focus when strong quivers went through his body, and just plain out tired. But this wasn't the worst of his tremors; at least he hoped this won't turn out worst like before.

When he finally got his breathing back to normal and the tremors stopped shortly afterwards, he stood up straighter and let his body adjust back to its original state and he centered back to his goal.

He would have to lead Max off with another set of false tracks again. Hopefully the ones from earlier bought him some time since he's only relying on adrenaline to keep him going. He went to take one step before something fell on him, pushing him into the ground face first. Thinking it was pile of snow from the trees that fell on him he tried to get up but the heavy snow kept him down on the ground. Alec shifted again and he was able to turn around only to be face with a smiling Max.

"Yes, victory for me, you thought you could win one over on me but I knew what you were doing," Max said raising her arms up in triumph.

The only thing that crossed Alec's mind was how he hated his tremors for making him slow and an easy target.

"You tried to trick me by making your tracks go one way while you took to the trees to go another direction, but I figured it out, thus, making me the winner." Max laughed.

Max's laugh was short lived when she felt hands grab onto her jacket and pulled. Along with Alec's hips buckling up causing her to flip over his head and Alec flipping with her to have her at the bottom and Alec straddling her.

"You may have caught up with me but you haven't won yet," he said before standing up and getting in a fighting stance. "I haven't given up."

Max quickly stood up from the ground and mimicked Alec's stance. The smile that was once gone from that brief moment of swift maneuvering on Alec part was now back and waiting. She had been waiting to catch up with him for this very moment, to fight him. To actually see if what her father and Lydecker had said about Alec was true. To see if he truly was Manticore's best.

They both just stood there in their stance waiting for the other to make the first move. Alec knew from working with Max and studying her movements while practicing that Max wasn't patient and that it would be only a matter of time before she'd break. Max was always so eager to learn something new, therefore, making her impatient when he tried to teach her basic things, like the different types of hand weapons, which hits were best to hit an opponent and so on. She was already starting to tense in her stance and her balled fists were clenching tightly and then relaxing, so Alec waited…and he didn't have to wait long.

"Let's see what you got," Max said before running towards Alec.

Max started off with a kick toward Alec's head but he blocked it easily. She then went for a punch to the chest but once again it was blocked. Using the hand Max was tried to punch him with, he used it as his advantage; Alec grabbed Max's hand by the wrist and pulled her close to him, only to use his unoccupied hand and arm to wrap around Max's neck and with his right leg to kick Max's legs from under her, making her fall on her back. His arm and hand cradled her head as she landed on the ground with a shriek. Alec stood back up to see the surprise look on Max face before standing back in his fighting stance.

"Don't let me see you coming, Max," Alec said watching Max roll back up to stand. "I can predict your moves that way."

Frowning, Max blurred around behind Alec to jump on his back to hold him in a choke hold. With this, Alec grabbed on to Max's arms and flipped her over his head once he bent down and watched her fall on the ground on her back again. She quickly stood up again and ran toward Alec with a series of punches. He avoided them as they came and with her last punch, he grabbed her wrist again. Fearing he was going to throw her on the ground again, she kicked their hands apart and stood back.

_She's learning quick_, Alec thought looking at Max in her fighting stance. With a smile he stood ready also.

Changing the routine around a little, Alec came after Max this time. He came after her with his own series of punches and Max did her best to block them. The ones that did reach her hit her on the shoulders, forcing her backwards. She continued to back up until her back hit a tree and she ducked when Alec's fist was coming towards her. She ran behind the tree and used it to help avoid more of Alec's attacks. When Alec went to kick out, she grabbed his ankle and pushed it away, giving her time to move from behind the tree to swing at him. But like before he blocked it and grabbed her wrist again.

It was coming back to him, the flow of the fight, the routine. It was natural. He was back at Manticore fighting with one of his unit members once again. Throwing in every punch he got and seeing it hit their marks and seeing them being blocked. When he felt his opponent had enough, he tripped him to deliver the final blow. With his opponent straddled under him, he raised his fist up and….

"NOOO," Max screamed covering her face with her arms.

Alec stopped mid-way before his fist could make contact. Just how it came to him, the vision of Manticore was gone and he was back in reality. Back in the woods where he was running from Manticore, back in the woods where he was running from Max, and back in the woods where he was straddling Max with his fist only half way of making a deadly blow. He sucked in a breath.

"M-Max," he stuttered.

Max lowered her arms only far enough for her eyes to show. She looked up at him with fear and surprise written in them and shaking.

Alec was frozen from his position above Max. What was natural and instinct-running for him scared her and he caused that look on her face. Max wasn't like him, nor was she well trained like him and he…_ 'DON'T HURT MAX'_ ran through his head interrupting his thoughts. Lydecker and Sandeman voices kept repeating the mantra and he gasped again. His intentions weren't to hurt her but to practice like he was taught at Manticore, what he was trained for, but Max was just beginning and never trained with another like her. This was her first time and he scared her, and it scared him too.

Something in his chest ached. _I know this, this ache. I felt it before. I felt it before with Jack when he…_ He was shaking now. His fist that was up, ready to punch Max, lowered down to his side. He couldn't look at her knowing the look he put on her face was there because of him.

"M-Max I…"

He was interrupted from apologizing when Max's hands grabbed onto his jacket and pulled, flipping him over her head and her along with him until he was lying on the ground on his back and she was straddling him.

"Ha, I bet you didn't see that coming," Max laughed. Once again her arms rose up over her head in victory.

Alec was surprised to see the change in face expression change so quickly. Though Max was now happy and smiling, Alec couldn't rid his memory of the look that was once on Max's face. The look of fear there was unbearable. The ache in his chest quivered and he choked on a sob ready to take over.

Max looked down at Alec at this time and her smile faltered. She saw something in his eyes right before he closed them but couldn't make them out. He frowned while he parted his lips to let out a shaky breath. Thinking it was because she was sitting on him, she stood up quickly.

"Oh Alec, I'm sorry. I forgot I was sitting on you."

Alec sat up and looked up at Max as she rubbed her shoulders where he had hit her from earlier. He looked away and stood up.

"It's okay."

Seeing that he was breathing okay and looked fine, Max stood in her fighting stance once again.

"Ready to continue what we've started, soldier boy," she teased with a smile. She watched as Alec gave her a small glance before looking down again.

"I give, you won."

"What, b-but we barely fought and I, I wanted to see how good you are," Max said standing up straighter.

"Maybe next time, let's head in," he said heading back to the cabins.

Max didn't move a muscle. She was taken back at how fast he was giving up. They were just getting started and Max, though she was getting all the punches, still wanted to continue.

"Is something wrong Alec? Did I do something wrong," she asked. Remembering the look on his face from earlier and thinking she might have hurt him by sitting on him.

"No, it's not you it's me. I'm sort of still recovering from my injuries and well, maybe it was too soon for this sort of practice." He said without turning around to face her. "Besides, it's going on three hours and we should be heading back for your lesson with your father."

"But…"

He didn't allow her to finish. He started to walk off before she could get any words out. She didn't understand what was going on. Her mind was blank except for the short fight they participated in not that long ago. Max was trying to go over every move, every turn, every kick, punch thrown to figure out what was wrong. She couldn't believe it was just that, just false judgment on one's own ability from recovery. It couldn't be that simple to take down one of Manticore's best. But yet, it happened and it's over now. Even though Alec said she won, Max couldn't help but feel defeated. With her head down, she followed in Alec's foot steps back to the cabins.

……….

Alec was in the kitchen sitting at the dinner table with a warm glass of milk in front of him. His head was lying on his hands on the table staring at the glass. He only took a couple of sips from it before setting it down. His thoughts were back in the woods at that very moment where his fist was plummeting down towards Max and seeing the fear in her eyes. He hated seeing that look. It's a look of saying what he truly is, a monster.

He couldn't look at her when she walked inside the cabin from the cold. He was ashamed to look at her. He could feel her presence in the kitchen with him when he was warming his milk on the stove. Feel her eyes on his back and wanting him to look at her and tell her why, but he couldn't. She left soon to go study with her father and he relaxed a little now that she was gone. Now, he sat here in the kitchen, looking at his milk for over ten minutes.

The sound of the door opening and closing, letting in a gush of cold air in the warm atmosphere pulled him out of his musing. It wasn't until he heard someone whistling did he look up to see Issac coming in from outside into the kitchen. Sitting up in his chair, Alec grabbed his glass and took a couple more sips from it. It was already starting to cool. Issac kept on whistling after fixing him self a glass of water before sitting down across from Alec. His whistling stopped just for a moment for him to take a long gulp from his glass and settle it down before him. The whole time his eyes were on Alec.

Alec tried to pretend the thirteen year old across from him wasn't glaring at him but feeling them on him was a different story. For the three weeks of recovery, Issac kept his distance away from Alec. It was only when he was told to get something for the younger boy or show him a specific job detail were the only close contact he came with Alec. To stare at him and carry a smile was the first ever for over a month.

"How's it going, killer," Issac said breaking the silence.

Alec looked up from the table to frown at the grinning dog boy. He could read people fairly well for his age and reading people like Issac was easy. He could tell when what was supposed to be a joke wasn't and that Issac wasn't a joking guy.

"Don't call me that."

"Why, it's just a name, for you a label but a name just the same."

"I'm not a …"

"Killer," Issac interrupted. "That's funny because in your file it mentioned you killing someone of your unit. If that doesn't have killer written all over it then I don't know what that is." He laughed.

"What do you want?"

"I saw you today in the woods with Max. It looked to me that you were enjoying yourself pushing her around. It's about time the little princess got slapped around; lord knows how much I wanted to do that." He said rolling his eyes in the back of his head and picturing it with a smile.

He opened his eyes again and focused on Alec.

"Does she know? Does she know that you killed someone just before you came here to be her little trainer?" He paused to see Alec's reaction. He leaned in over the table to get as close to Alec as much as possible as he spoke. "How does it feel to know that you could easily take away her life with the snap of your fingers?"

Alec stood up from his chair to leave but Issac grabbed onto his wrist to hold him in place. It was a tight grip and Alec could feel Issac's nails digging into his skin.

"Let me go."

"And if I don't, you'll kill me."

"Why are you doing this?"

"It's because of her. Everyone wants to treat her as if she's some kind of goddess and give her what she wants that they would allow someone like you to live here and train her," he whispered. "You're a wild animal, Alec. You can't keep a wild animal for a month and think it's domesticated. Instincts are always there and they will come back. And one day it will be triggered and it will be their entire fault. Their little kitty dead by their own hired helped, and I'm just standing around to see it all fall into play."

Alec snatched his hands away and backed away from the table. Issac had a big smile on his face as he watched Alec leave the room and went into his room and closed the door. He turned back to the table and grabbed his glass and finished off his water.

……..

Zack sat in a reclining chair where his wrists and legs laid strapped on the arms and legs of the chair. His head and torso were strapped down also to have him face front, lined up with the laser pointed at his left eye. For weeks he's been pulled out from a cell in the basement to be taken here where they set him up for the memory machine. Day after day his mind played tricks on him after the laser treatment. Make him see things and hear things that weren't really there. They seemed so real and he wanted to give in to them but he force him self not to. Because how much the voices and people around him seem real, there was always one thing they asked that keep him sane enough to keep his mouth shut, and that being the questions they always ask. "Where is X5-494, where is Alec?"

Even though he doesn't know the real whereabouts of his units, the ones he escaped with, the ones who were not captured like Zane, Brin and him self, he wouldn't give them up. He was the CO now and as active leader, he put his team lives before his. Take over Eva's job to protect her family, his family. So he would take anything they'll give him as a soldier and a protector. But something was different now. He had been sitting here in this chair for ten minutes and his treatment hasn't started yet. By now, Manticore's mantra and pictures of his family as traitors would be flashing in his eyes by now and at the same time questions would be screaming at him, but nothing was happening.

A door opening caught his attention and he moved his eyes to the sound of tapping of heels hitting the tile floor. He recognized those taps anywhere and knew who it was who graced him with her presence. Renfro finally made it in Zack's line of view and held a stern look towards him.

"I can not stress how important it is for us to find 494, 599," she started.

Zack kept quiet as she moved the laser from his sight and moved to the other side.

"My men said that you were partnered with him the night of the escape and that you ordered him to go is that true?"

"Yes, ma'am," Zack said clenching his jaw.

"Then where is he?'

"Your guess is as good as mine, ma'am."

Renfro smiled with her own jaw clenching before snapping her finger. Again the sound of the door opening caught Zack's attention and foot fall. With the foot falls was the sound of something being wheeled in. A guard pulling in a table with a laptop set on top of it came into view. The laptop was turned in front of him so he could see the dark screen.

"494 is not someone to be let out 599. He is dangerous and a killer." She paused to see his reaction and like what she expected, he looked up towards her with a frown on his face. "You don't know? Well of course you wouldn't, why would he tell you he killed 417." Another frown came from Zack.

"I don't believe you."

"Believe or not, you can see for yourself 494's confession."

Renfro turned toward the laptop and pressed a couple of buttons for the screen to turn on and for a video to start. Zack watch the video start with Alec sitting in a holding cell hands cuffed to the table. Blood was on his shirt and Zack remembered seeing Alec that day with that bloody clothes on. Eva asked Alec where the blood came from but Alec said nothing. His focus went back to the screen when he saw Lydecker walking inside and taking a seat across from Alec.

"_What happened 494," Lydecker ordered._

"_I killed X5-417," 494 said looking Lydecker straight in the eyes._

"_Why did you kill one of your own men?"_

"_He was weak sir. I had to extinguish the weak in order for us to prevail in our mission."_

"_It was a drill 494 not the real thing."_

"_You said always treat our drill as if it was real, 417 would have slowed us down due to his…tremors. If I wouldn't have put him down, then he would have been caught by enemy soldiers and tortured to death. It's best to have gone out by your comrade's hands then the enemies, sir. You taught us that."_

"_You didn't have to kill 417."_

"_I had to," 494 said._

The video was quickly paused and Renfro once again faced Zack.

"Do you believe me now?" She asked.

Zack looked away from the screen. He couldn't believe what he was seeing, Alec confessing to had killed Jack. Alec was a lot of things but to kill for that reason and Jack, it was impossible. But the tape wasn't a fake so there was no manipulating anything. Everything was running through his head how to figure out the motive behind this. Frame, a test, another way to break and kill his family, nothing was making any sense. But the video and Alec saying those words were real. And there were times he remembered Alec saying Jack was weak but still, to kill him.

"I know it's hard to believe. I was surprised when I saw it myself. But still, we must bring him back. We could help him here then someone out there, they will kill him if he kills again. At least in here, we could fix him, make him better."

Zack didn't know what to say. The possible pros and cons of Alec committing such an act was not helping, he needed time to think this over and discuss with Zane and Brin, since they too were in the basement with him.

"I'll let you think it over but it won't be long. Time is of the essence and we can't wait long."

Zack could only nod his head as much as he could under the straps as Renfro left the room. A smile plastered on her face at seeing her plan unfolding before her. She motion for a guard to come to her and ordered him to gather others.

"I need you and three others to prep 205 and 734 in Psy-ops. Show them the video in the room and then have the technicians come and prepare the laser."

"Yes, ma'am," the guard said before walking off.

It was only a matter of time to bend the three to her will. This would only break them in more and they would fall back into good little soldiers like they were meant to be. _I will have you 494 and soon you will be 'ours' to have_, she thought.

………

Max was in her room looking over some books when there was a knock at her door. Answering it, she watched Joshua peek his head through the door and smiled at her.

"Hi Max, you still up," he said walking fully in.

"Yeah, you know me," she smiled. "You were heading to bed?"

"Yeah, just stopped by to say goodnight and to see how you were doing. You seemed down all day." He moved in until he was sitting on her bed. "Is it Alec?"

Max stopped her flipping through her books and closed them. She looked up at Joshua and nodded her head. All day, Alec wouldn't look at her or speak to her. It was either a nod here or a shake there when they were in a room together, most of the time he spent his whole day in his own room.

"He's closing up on me again and I don't know what to do. We were fine these couple of weeks but every since we practiced today, he has been…a box."

Joshua laughed at her analogy.

"It's not funny, I'm being serious here."

"I know you are Max, I'm just trying to lighten up the mood. Don't worry, he just needs…"

"…some time, yes I know," Max finished for him. "But… I don't know, I just thought he'd be fine after so much time we spent together."

"Well maybe he needs a little help in opening up more."

Max frowned.

"Here, he sees him self as just a person to help you and nothing more. Maybe he needs your help in seeing that you are more then work buddies and see that you guys could be friends."

"You think he wants to be my friend?"

"Tsk, we're talking about a nine year old with awesome abilities here. Who wouldn't want to be your friend?" Joshua said reaching over to ruffle Max's hair.

They both laughed once Max removed Joshua's hand from her head with a playful slap across it.

"Don't stay up too late, father doesn't like for you to stay up reading all these books," he said standing up.

"I won't"

"Goodnight Max"

"Goodnight Joshua"

Joshua left and Max was once again alone in her room. She smiled, while looking through her books, at making Alec her friend. They could do more together then lessons and practice. They could discuss their secrets, if Alec trusts her with his secrets.

Five minutes of wondering got the best of her and she stood from her bed to leave. Being as quiet as possible, Max tip toed from her room to Alec's. From under the door, the lights were on and Max was thankful he was still up. With a gentle knock on the door, she waited for an answer for her to come in. When there wasn't one, she twisted the door knob and let her self in.

Alec was standing up looking through his window at the snow outside. He was in his t-shirt and sweat pants for bed and socks covered his feet as he shook from head to toe. Max frowned from this because the room felt warm to her.

"Are you cold," she asked.

He said nothing as he continued to look out the window. His back was turned towards her so she couldn't see his face. Closing the door behind her, she walked hesitantly towards him until she made it around him to see his face and she gasped. Though he shook as if he was cold, his face and neck was covered in sweat as if he was hot.

"Alec what's wrong with you? Are you okay?" She went to reach to feel his forehead but he backed away.

"I'm f-fine Max it's j-just my tremors," he stuttered, making his way to his bed wobbly.

"I should go get father," Max said ready to leave but Alec stopped her.

"NO Max don't, please don't. I'll be okay really. It'll go away."

"But Alec…"

"I'll be fine honest. Please, please don't go."

Max let go of the door knob and turned to face him. He was climbing up on his bed to lay down face first and closed his eyes. Max again walked hesitantly towards him and sat down on the bed.

"I remembered you having your 'tremors' when we met but I never seen them like this. How long did you have them?"

Alec opened his eyes to look at the girl at the foot of his bed. With pleading eyes, Max stared at him while waiting for his answer.

"Please, could you answer it?"

With a sigh, Alec sat up shakily on the bed and sat next to her with an inch or two between them.

"I-it started a little b-before I left Manticore."

"Does it hurt?"

"No, I mean I don't know. It's a little intense sometimes. At times, it feels like chills running through my body, others, feel like I'm being shaken violently. They leave me tired and unfocused but sometime I blackout from them causing me to go to sleep for awhile."

"Like that day when we found you."

Alec nodded his head and then went to lie down again. The room went into silence except for Alec rapid breathing.

"W-why are you h-here?" Alec asked looking at Max from the corner of his eyes.

"I wanted to ask you something."

"What?"

"Would you," Max began. Already she was starting to fidget with her fingers. "Would you like to be my friend?" Alec frowned. "I know we've only been working together for three weeks now but I thought that we could be more. You know, do things other than lessons together. We could talk about our favorite foods, games, hobbies, share secrets with each others, have…"

"Why me," Alec interrupted her.

"Well, for one, so you won't feel as if you are here just as a worker and nothing else. And another reason is, to have someone here you could trust and that person the same."

"I don't k-know if you should t-trust me, Max."

"Why not," Max asked turning fully on the bed.

"Because I hurt people…and I almost hurt you today in the woods."

"Is that what has been bothering you the whole day?"

"Y-you've been so nice to me my entire t-time here, more then what I d-deserve and I hurt you."

"Well I am a little sore on the shoulders but that's the whole point of fighting right?"

"If you k-knew what I have d-done, you would understand w-why I hesitate."

"Why, what have you done that was so bad that I can't trust you?"

Alec didn't answer except to turn away from her on his side. He was opening up to her just a little until she said something to make him close up to her again. And who could blame him. At least he told her something tonight and that was more then enough for her. He was trying. Now it is her turn to share something. Maybe, just maybe, he'll give being friends a shot.

"It's probably nothing but I don't sleep. I mean I sleep for about two or three hours but that's about it. Father and my brothers don't know about that because I know they'll say I should get some more sleep but I can't help it. I really don't mind it at all. It gives me more time to read my books. Do you stay up too," she asked to see would it get him talking to her again. When he didn't answer she went on. "I just had to ask since we're transgenics, but if you…"

"No"

"Excuse me?"

"No, I d-don't stay up late at n-night," Alec said turning to lie on his back. "But Jondy d-does. She has s-shark DNA that is w-why she stays up all night."

"Is Jondy one of your siblings?" He nods his head. "I guess I have shark DNA as well," she smiled.

Alec smiled back weakly. He was looking tired and Max could only guess it was because of his tremors.

"I guess I should let you get some rest," Max said scooting off the bed and walking to the door. Her hands reached the door knob but stopped in mid-twist when Alec spoke.

"Jack had t-tremors like me and it w-would keep him up at n-night. J-Jondy, with her s-shark DNA, would crawl into b-bed with him to k-keep him company so he w-wouldn't feel lonely." Max turned back around to face him. "W-what I'm trying t-to say is, w-would you stay with me t-tonight, as a friend. A-at least until I fell asleep."

A big smile formed on Max's face at hearing what Alec was offering. A friendship between them was about to form and Max was excited. Max quickly jumped on the bed and leaned up against the bed post, pulling the covers over her legs and over Alec's lowered half. He had his back towards her but it was okay because he was allowing this, this close contact and her company. She couldn't get rid of the smile on her face even if she wanted to.

Alec's eyes were closed but he could still hear Max smiling. He wanted to open his eyes and see the smile and smile with her knowing the fact that he was the one who put that smile on her face.

It wasn't fear.

And knowing that he could make her smile rather than make her scared of him, he knew he could be her friend. And be a good one at that. That's a promise, promise to himself, for Max, and for Jack. He won't be what everyone thought he was… a killer. He would protect Max and train her the best way he could train anyone, which was the first, so she would be able to protect her self from guys like Issac.

That's his promise, his mission…a mission of protection.

* * *

AN: It's long I know but it's that way because this is the last chapter of them being 9 and 10. I wanted to get everything out for when I start the three years jump. I hope you guys are liking it so far with the grammar mistakes and all. I want it to be good and keep your interest. Thank you for the lovely reviews, they keep me going and happy to know some of you are reading this story.

Well, until the next two weeks let's hope you'll see an update. If not then you'll have to wait another week afterwards. Again thank you for the reviews and if you want more, you know what to do, review please.


	7. Prepare 6

AN: Hey everyone, I know you all hate right now for not updating and I have no excuse. I've admit I've been getting lazy with updating but I have to blame studying for Surgical Tech for that. It's getting intense. Anyway, this is a four year time skip and Max is 13 and Alec is 14. In this chapter I wanted to show the bonding between Alec and Max and still have their childish side still in them. Alec has finally opened up and be himself in this chapter but he is still holding back. So with that said, I hope you guys will love what I have done and will continue to read it.

Enjoy

* * *

Four years later….

Max studied the thin and thick lines on the back of the sleeping figure's neck next to her. They sat just below the hair line of short dirty blonde that grew out from the military hair cut four years ago to a full grown mop of hair. A smile formed on Max's face as her eyes adverted to his head, remembering the times Alec would keep cutting his hair every time it would grow out, trying to keep the buzz cut. But it was her who got him to put down the scissor and let the blonde mane grow. It was her who got him to do a lot of things. So when her eyes went back to his barcode, her smile dropped.

_331845739494_

Also known as 494, X5, solider. It was forever engraved in her mind, along with the memories it carried with it. It was a number. He was a number, a product of Manticore to be trained and molded into an engineered soldier for the sake of war and a man's vision.

_Whoever that was._

He was nothing there but a thing to be used and handled as such. And what Max thought hurt the most was that Lydecker was involved, still involved in Manticore.

It hurt to know that he was involved in a place that would take away a child, Alec, his brothers and sisters' innocence for their personal gain. It hurt and scared her that she was born to have that life and if it wasn't for her Father, she could have had the life Alec lived in, if only for ten years. He saved her from that life. And now, now that Alec had escape from Manticore and came into their, her life, she could save him too.

The smile on her face returned.

Her Father always said that she was the one who's suppose to save and protect people and others like herself, Joshua, and Issac. By saving Alec then she knows she is capable of doing what she was trained to do. Giving him his innocence, a life, would save Alec from his corrupted one. Max would be giving him back Alec, a name, a person, a human being. Someone, who after four years getting to know would be getting his personality back… and after four years, she successfully brought out Alec, at least as much as him as she could. And after knowing what she knows about him, his name and personality perceives him.

She thought of this every time she would look at his barcode. A reminder of what happened in his life and what it stood for. No more will he be 494 but Alec. He deserved that much. And Max was happy with his progress, returning him into Alec.

The sound of him moaning, slowly waking up, pulled her out of her musing. He was lying on his stomach, his hands tucked under his head like a pillow, facing away from her. He moved a little, his hands and forearms moving under the pillow as he buried his face in the blue cloth taking in a deep breath. Max let out a small laugh as he returned to the way he was before but with his arms still under the pillow.

She loved to watch him sleep. The way he's at peace within him self, comfortable in his bed, sleeping as if he has never slept a day in his life. And what he had told her about his early and late hours schedule back at Manticore she could believe that statement could be true. Making up for the extra hours missed. Watching him wake up was another story. Just being here, next to him, hearing the sounds he made as he slowly got him self up was always a joy to watch. What made it even better was when she closely leaned over him, her mouth over his ear and say:

"Good morning solider."

Seeing the smile formed on his face was pleasing and welcoming. It was real and true. And if his eyes were opened, he would be smiling with them as well. Max leaned back as he started to turn his head toward her with his smile still on and opened his eyes lightly, revealing his green eyes. And if one looked hard enough and if the sun's rays shined at the right moment, one could see the speck of gold in his lovely greens.

"Good morning Max," he said through a lazy smile.

All Max could do in return was smile as she watched him push him self up and stretch like the cat he was and sat up on his knees. He wiped the rest of the sleep from his eyes and turned his attention to the window of his room.

"Morning already," he simply stated before turning his head towards Max again. "And you're still here, in my room. Don't you have your own room," he asked teasingly.

"What can I say," Max shrugged. "Su cuarto es mi cuarto." (Translate into your room is my room)

"Oh really…well in that case you can have my room and I can just have yours, so then I won't have to put up with the sun early in the morning."

"Or next time when you fall asleep on me, I could just move your body on this side," she said referring to her side of the bed. "And I could take your side so you won't have to put up with the sun early in the morning."

Alec nodded before crawling up the head of the bed to sit shoulder to shoulder next to Max, both leaning against the bed post. Max looked up at Alec's face seeing the change in expression there. He looked serious, thinking of the right words to say as he bit down on his lower lip.

"Listen Max, about last night…I didn't mean to fall asleep on you. I know how much you wanted to…."

"Alec, it's okay, really. I'm use to it," she interrupted. "Don't worry about it."

He was referring to their routinely bedroom talks. Started that night they decided to form a friendship. Every other night, Max would sneak into his room and they would talk for hours about anything. Books, training, life, Manticore, just about anything they could think of. Of course it would be Max to start the conversation unless something was on Alec's mind then he would start but typically it was her. And it would be her at the end because Alec would fall asleep, but she couldn't hold a grudge for every time he fell asleep on her. Besides, they shared enough for Max to get use to him sleeping on her and her watching him sleep. So it's no big deal.

"I mean no one's blessed with your unique shark DNA," Alec added and also, behind it, trying to break the awkwardness.

"True…but there is Jondy."

Alec nod in agreement and they both let out a laugh. Soon silence fell between them after their laughter died out.

"So, what do you have plan for us today coach," Max asked breaking the silent.

"I don't know. I mean you're pretty much doing well in your training. What do you want to do?"

"You're asking me," Max asked in disbelief.

"Yeah," he shrugged. "Why not. You get to pick what we have to do today. Say it's like I'm making you trainer for the day," he smiled.

"Trainer for the day…wow I'm honored. What's the catch," Max asked, squinting her eyes and eyeing Alec suspiciously.

"No catch…just a simple role switch between trainer and trainee. Like I said, you're catching on quick and doing great. Why not give you the chance to show your trainer what you got. Besides, I wouldn't mind returning back to a soldier in training just this once. I'm sure it'll be entertaining," he said biting his bottom lips again to keep the smile on his face from spreading even further.

Max's eyes squinted deeper. Reading all too well what Alec was trying to hold back through his smile…_cockiness_.

"You don't think I can do it?"

"No, I'm sure you can. It's just…it'll be fun to see what you'll come up with is all."

"You don't think I can do it," Max asked again but this time stating the question. "I can, you'll see."

"Yeah," Alec nodded with a frown but his smile returned.

"I'll be the best trainer you ever had, just you wait. You won't be smiling once I'm done with you."

Alec kept on nodding and smiling as Max glared and frowned at him. Their eyes adverted from each other hearing a noise outside the door and they both got out of the bed to go investigate what was the cause of it. Their childish teasing forgotten as they put on a serious face and stepped out Alec's bedroom only to step back in once they almost got ran over by a stack of boxes with legs. Once the stack turned the corner, Max and Alec could see the legs had belonged to Issac and he was carrying the boxes outside to one of the cabin/ made shift garage. Alec frowned at the young dog boy rudeness but he was pulled from looking at Issac once he felt Max pulled him back against the wall once another stack of boxes with legs came walking by.

"Out of the way," Joshua voiced said behind a set of boxes.

"Hey Joshua hold up," Alec said stopping Joshua before he passed. "Let me help you out there." Alec removed one of the boxes Joshua was carrying to reveal the eighteen year old before placing the box on the floor. "What's going on?"

"Recruiting day, Father issued one," Joshua said putting his box on the floor as well.

"Recruiting day," Alec asked.

"It's where Father hires someone for his cause," Max answered.

"Yeah and he's having me and Issac remove boxes into the garage from his study to make room. Meanwhile, we're supposed to stay in the garage until his meeting is over with. I was thinking about cleaning it up anyways," Joshua said indifferently.

"I might give you a hand. I was planning on fixing up that old bike in there after training with Max," Alec stated.

"Suit yourself, but Max, Father wants you around when the new guy shows up. Said something about getting new clothes, I don't know."

"New clothes, what's wrong with the ones I got now," Max frowned.

"Like I said I don't know," Joshua said irritated.

He let out a sigh and picked up the boxes from the floor.

"Now if you two don't mind, I would like to get an early start before the new guy shows up."

With that said Joshua turned the corner and walked out the door.

……….

Max and Alec were on the porch of the cabin waiting for the new guy. They had already eaten breakfast, bathed, and got dress but now they waited. Sandeman didn't say anything about the guy coming to meet them other then to say he was a cop. Also to say that there was someone else coming with him and that's why Sandeman wanted Max around. For what, they didn't know but Max had to be around for the other guest joining the cop. He didn't say what Alec's role was when their guests arrive but Alec already said he had planned on fixing up a bike and cleaning up in the garage, so they really didn't question him on that or anything else.

So they waited, with Alec breaking a twig in sections leaning against the porch's rail beside Max, whose back was up against the rail and scuffing her right foot on the wooden floor.

It wasn't long before their ears picked up on foot steps heading their way and Jeff and Tom coming out to greet and direct the cop and the other entry. Looking towards the path where it split the surrounding forest in half, a man, look to be in his late forties, and a girl, in her teens, appeared from the woods. Like a cop, he wore his uniform. Nicely pressed brown t-shirt with a badge and the town's name on the sleeve, with brown pants with a belt carrying his gun, pepper spray, and notepad, a traditional officer of the law before the Post. The teen with him wore a blue jean skirt, down to mid-thigh and a pink t-shirt. Her brunette hair was pulled in a pony tail with a bang slanted to the side behind her ear. She had sunglasses on and carried a bag with her as they neared the cabin.

Alec studied the cop as he made his way up the porch. His walk, the way he carried himself, his entire profile before the cop was stopped by Tom and Jeff to be padded down and searched. His eyes zoomed in on his name tag to read _Tatum _on it and then looking over at Max to see she was doing the same. He really didn't pay the teen any attention. She wasn't considered a threat in his book. The cop, Officer Tatum, with his thumbs tucked in his fists, shoulders squared, and chest popped out, would be considered a threat, at least that's what his instinct was telling him until he was deemed otherwise.

The door of the cabin opened and Alec was pulled out of his studying to see Sandeman standing in the doorway.

"Officer Tatum, it's so nice to finally meet you in person. I'm sure you could understand why I had you searched. A man could never be too safe."

"No I completely understand. I have a family of my own to protect too. I sure hoped it was okay that I brought my daughter along. I'm stuck with her until her mother gets home," Tatum said looking at his daughter. "She's been in some trouble lately so we have to watch her."

"No it's no problem. I too have teens of my own," Sandeman also looked to Max and then to Alec.

"I have the clothes here for you to give to Max," he pointed to his daughter who gave the big trash bag to her father. "I hope they fit."

"I'm sure they will. Now if you don't mind I would like to get down to business."

"Of course," Tatum said making his way up the porch's stairs.

Jeff and Tom followed behind him as they followed Sandeman in. Before Tatum could get any further in, he was stopped by Alec.

"What branch of the military were you in," Alec asked.

"Excuse me," Tatum frowned.

"What part of the military were you in?"

There was a pause before the officer answered. "The Marines."

Tatum was going to asked how the teen knew he was military but Sandeman interrupted him.

"Peter please, come in."

Still a little puzzled on the question asked by the teenage boy, he shook his head from it for later and looked to his daughter.

"Jesse," he turned. "Stay out here with Max and don't be any trouble, you hear me?"

"Yeah, whatever dad," Jesse said crossing her arms over her chest.

As the grown ups went inside it was left with the three teens outside. Max and Alec looked at Jesse as she settled herself down on the stairs.

"Finally," she said lifting her sunglasses on top of her head, revealing her brown eyes.

It was quiet between them as Jesse looked to be sun bathing on the stairs while Max and Alec went back to their original position on the rail. After awhile Alec stood up from the rail and jumped over it.

"Well, see you later Max, have fun."

"Wait, you're leaving me?"

"Yeah, I have other things to tend to remember. Besides I wasn't needed. I'll see you later okay."

He mouthed the words _good luck_ before running to the cabin/garage and going inside. Max scoffed before turning to look at Jesse who was looking at her. She put up a welcoming smile before leaning back on the rail again letting another silence setting between them.

"So you're name is Max, right."

"Yeah," Max said. Glad it was Jesse who initiated the conversation between them.

To be honest, Max didn't know what to say to Jesse. Normally she would be the one initiating conversation, but with Jesse it was different. She wasn't like her or others her Father recruits. No military background, no Manticore connection, no science connection, not anything to bring up a conversation starter. Plus she wasn't sure how much Jesse knew about what's been going on here. Why her father was here to be recruited in her Father's crusade, as Joshua would put it. Jesse was…well, she was normal and such a girl. Max thought as she watched as Jesse pulled out a mirror from her purse and lip gloss. _Not even Dr. Karen was this much of a girl_, she thought.

She guessed this was probably why it was hard to start a conversation with her. Granted she's not much of a girl herself. She lives in a cabin full of guys for crying out loud, nothing girly around here. Dr. Karen was an exception because when ever she comes for routine check-ups she would bring a magazine or book or two for her to have that would have some mention of girly things but that was about it.

_There was that one time when Karen brought me cherry flavored lip bum with a journal as a present for my tenth birthday. I liked that and that's the only girl-like item I have and uses,_ she thought again.

Besides, they had nothing in common.

Even down to the clothes they wore. Like everything around here, Max clothes were more on the boy's side. Baggy pants, sneakers, sort of girly shirts, again thanks to Karen, but that was about it. Looking at Jesse, with her mini skirt and tight shirt, Max doesn't think she could ever wear something like that. Though she did take a peek inside the bag she was given and it looked to be "Jesse's wear". Maybe this was why her Father wanted her to stick around and stay with Jesse, looked to her as a guide to be more like a girl. It seems like something her Father would do. It would be interesting.

Learn from her like she does everybody else. Like a book with new information for her to learn. Everyone, to her, was like a book. Her Father, Joshua, and Issac gave her the information she would need to know about family, sibling-ship, and parent-children relationship. Dr. Karen, though she wasn't here all the time, gave her the sense of how a mother would be like, caring and gentle. Also the information she needed about medicine. A little she could get science from both her Father and Karen. Both Lydecker and Alec gave her the military information and tactics. Though Alec seemed to be a book of his own, still being written as she learn from him and having their friendship grow.

But Max felt as if there is something more she could learn from him.

Anyway, that aside, she learned from everybody, more so then books alone. So Max guess she could figure something out to say to Jesse that would spark a conversation between them. So with that in mind she turned to the said girl and asked:

"So what flavor lip bum is that?"

……….

Alec stood back from his work, so far, to look at the skeleton of the bike he's been working on since last year. Granted it took him some time to find parts to go to it since the motorcycle was in rubbles when he found it, but now it was actually looking decent. Most of the bike's pieces were still missing but that was beside the point. He finally had something to call his own here. He built it from scratch and now…now he's anticipating the final product, if he could find any exoskeleton for his baby. He smiled thinking about the bike as a whole. A Kawasaki Ninja 650R with metallic diablo black high-tensile steel frames, 120/70-17 tires, and nothing but the sound of it purring as it came to life. At least that's how it looked in a motorcycle magazine he saw one of Sandeman's men reading.

Seeing that there was nothing else he could do for the bike until he could get more parts, he stopped to see Joshua and Issac working diligently on the garage.

"You guys need any help," Alec asked looking inside a box.

"No," Issac snapped.

Alec just ignored the seventeen year old and pulled out an old book from one of the boxes in front of him. He blew off the dust collected on it and fanned it away from his face. As the dust cleared, he read the title.

"Hypnosis for the Unconscious Mind…what kind of study is your Father into," Alec asked no one in particular.

"Nothing you should be worrying your pretty little head about. Besides, shouldn't you be hanging out with your own kind," Issac retorted again.

"You know that's nice of you to say Issac. I'm not sure if I should thank you or scratch you behind your ears," he said sarcastically.

Issac scoffed as he went back to work on emptying boxes and cleaning the garage. They all did. Working silently together even though Issac was a little more stand-offish when Alec was around. Joshua was in his own little world, not really paying any attention to his work or surrounding. Alec noticed this from the guy the moment he stepped into the room. He wasn't acting like himself not even when Max and he talked to Joshua this morning. Something was wrong.

Joshua went to remove an empty box when he hit another one and it was plummeting towards sheet covered furniture below it. If Alec hadn't gotten there in time then everything in the box would have fallen out and have gone everywhere. Not to mention what was under the sheet could have sustain damage as well.

"You're alright there Joshua, you seem quiet. Also a little tense this morning," Alec asked putting the box on the floor and reading into the tall man's demeanor.

"Yeah. I just got a lot on my mind."

"Like what," Alec inquired with a raised eyebrow.

"People…about what they think and how they react when they see me, us," he said pointing to Issac, who was still cleaning up but was listening with perked up ears.

Alec frowned at the statement.

"People are afraid of what they don't understand Alec, and Issac and I are living proof of that," Joshua voiced. "I've been dealing with this for nine years and it doesn't get old. Father hires someone and we have to deal with the shock, the fright in their eyes, the side glances, everything. I, for once, would like to meet someone without the fear of what they'll think of me or have to be kicked out of my own house until Father explain the situation to them. I would like to be the one they first meet and don't have to worry about the fear. That's all I want."

"Have you told Sandeman about this," Alec asked, not knowing what else to ask.

"Why bother, it's not going to change anything. No I just have to deal with it as always."

Alec looked away from the brooding teen, picking up the box he put on the floor and opening it to empty out its contents.

_Sorry_ he said in his head. He wanted to say it out load but his voice wouldn't work. It seemed to always happen to him when the time called for him to say what he truly felt.

It gets stuck in his throat. He cleared his throat as if to force the words to come up and slip pass his lips but it wasn't working. So he continued what he was doing.

"You and Max have it easy. You look normal, you look like them."

"Yeah," Alec half laughed. "Well looks can be misleading. I don't feel normal nor do I want to be normal. I'm okay being a transhuman. I'll take being an engineered soldier over normal any day."

"You're just trying to make me feel better," Joshua said rubbing his hands over his face.

"Is it working?"

Joshua tsked then let out a laugh. Alec laughed with him, glad to be out of the awkward conversation in the first place but still couldn't help but feel sorry for the guy. He _was_ one of the people Joshua was referring to as being afraid of him. And he's right; you don't understand until you lived with him for four years and get to know the guy. But that's only him, a friend and a former Manticore's resident. People still won't understand the dog boy or his brother. They would only be monsters or anomalies.

Pushing the thought aside, Alec continued to empty out his box he was working on. Once it was emptied, he placed the box on the sheet covered furniture and was surprised when the furniture made a sound. Curious and confused at this, he removed the box and then the sheet to reveal an old wooden piano. His hand glided over the keys, listening to the sound go from low to high.

"Its father's old piano. He doesn't use it anymore, not since before Max arrived," Joshua answered the frowning teen playing with the keys.

He admit it, it was new to him. Manticore never had any kind of form of instruments on the premises unless you call an assault rifle one, since it did make sounds. He remembered when he and his unit were younger; they were put into a room and watched pictures of people on the screen from the projector. There were some pictures of people playing different types of instruments, enjoying themselves, some focusing on the next note to play, some just holding the instruments. Never had he heard or touched one up close.

Again his hand went across the keys. Looking away from the keys his eyes moved up to see two booklets standing on the piano's own personal, built in music sheet stand. Alec grabbed both and pulled out the stool from under the piano and sat down. The first book was a book for beginners. Showing the individual keys with their appropriate note and further into the book, easy music to play. He eyed through the pages of the first book, looking through it thoroughly until he was through with it and placed it on the stool beside him. He then looked through the second one; this one with more advanced music, and placed it on the stool as well.

He processed the notes to each keys in his head, remembering their position on the keyboard and on the music scale. He also remembered each individual sound as he played the keys down the keyboard. It was interesting to him. Something he could learn more about while he played around with it. It could be another little project for him for when he was not doing anything after training with Max or fixing the bike. Something to keep him preoccupied.

Joshua smiled at the younger teen engrossed into the piano instead of helping cleaning up the garage, too far gone to realize that there was work to be done.

…………

Jesse stopped mid-sentence to hear the noises coming out of the cabin beside them. She frowned hearing the sound of music and several movements going on inside that she couldn't help but stop to listen. Max was now sited next to the brunette also listening to the sounds.

"Who is that," Jesse asked, frown deepening.

Max's eyes zoomed in through the window of the cabin to see Alec playing with the old piano inside while Issac and Joshua still cleaned up.

"It's just Alec with my brothers, Joshua and Issac," Max answered.

Jesse looked to seem like she was going to say something else but a ringing in her purse stopped her. Holding that note, she dug inside her purse to pull out her cell phone. Max looked on with Jesse as she flipped the phone open and a picture of a blonde head girl with numbers at the bottom was displayed. Jesse pressed the "Talk" button and answered.

"Hello"

Max listened in on the conversation.

"_Jesse where are you? I stopped by your house and you weren't there."_

Jesse tsked and rolled her eyes as she stood up. "I'm with my dad over some guy's cabin. Something for his work, I don't know, why?"

"_You won't believe whose throwing a party tonight," _said the blonde on the other end, excitedly.

"By the sound of your voice I think I have an idea. Is it Dylan Warren?"

A loud squeal came from the phone which had Max and Jesse flinching from the sound. After it had died out, Jesse put on a smile and put her ear back on the phone.

"OMG he is so cute."

"_I know and I got the coordinates of where it's going to be held. It's at the pond by Roger's Lane."_

"Oh man, I bet it's going to be sweet, but I can't go."

"_Why not?"_

"I'm grounded, can't you believe that?"

"_So, sneak out like you did last time. You have to be there. Now that Dylan available you know Lynn is going to be all over him."_

"I know…I'll think of something."

As the conversation went to a dramatic turn of fashion and "slut" in turn from the conversation starting off about how to sneak out and meeting somewhere, Max tuned out of the conversation. This "party" seemed like a big thing to them. It was the "party of the year" of some sort and every young people in town were going to try to get entry in. Max really didn't get what's the big deal was about but her curiosity was buzzing.

Curious of what the fuss was about this party and who were all the young people they were talking about. Plus, this new topic in their conversation about the type of guys they like and this Dylan Warren being one of them.

_I didn't know guys come in types_ Max thought. Granted she have guys in her life as family members and friends, if that was what they meant by types of guys then this Dylan Warren sound likes a friend to her. Either way, the conversation and the talk about the party and young people had Max thinking she would like to go to Dylan's "party of the year" party.

Her ears went back to listening just when Jesse and her friend were ending their conversation. Jesse hung up her phone and put it back in her purse and walked back to the sitting Max who put a smile on her face as a sign of welcoming the sixteen year old back.

"Sorry about that," Jesse said sitting back down next to Max. "So where were we?"

"We were talking about our friends," Max offered.

"Oh right…that. Well like I was saying…"

Max was listening and half listening, thinking about that party again. She has never really been to someone else's party before. Besides her family and friends' annual birthday celebration but that didn't seem like "the party". This one sounded exciting and, like Jesse said, every young people in town would want to try to get in. It'll be fun to see how the other half, her human half at least, socialized like. She could learn to blend in the crowd instead wonder what it's like from stories or Real Life in the magazines.

Her Father wanted her to learn from Jesse, right? And what's a great way to do that then to go to the party and learn the girly ways of things, learn how to interact with these people she's suppose to protect, and well…blend in. It'll be a great learning experiences and she bet Alec would like to learn from it as well.

"Jesse," Max voiced interrupting the brunette. "If you mind me asking, I didn't mean to eavesdrop but this party you're planning on going to. Is it open for anyone to come?'

Jesse seemed to frown from the question until she replaced it with a smile.

"You're interested in going."

Max nodded.

"I could see what I can do."

And there it was her opportunity… a chance to see for her self the outside world, and hopefully Alec too. All there was left to do was to persuade Alec into coming with her…and the part about getting there.

Tbc….

* * *

AN: Do you like? Please read and review. 


End file.
